


Easy leaving

by Grapefruitcandy



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapefruitcandy/pseuds/Grapefruitcandy
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 2





	Easy leaving

**金道英**

我是在李泰容的软弱下长大的。

软弱是被欺负后的沈默，被辱骂后的致歉，他的软弱还要更进一层，是在冬天跟我争论为什么不要吃凉皮5分钟之后败下阵来，把我吃剩的那份凉皮默默拿去加热，然后自己吃掉。

按道理我应该称呼他为爸爸、父亲，但是我打小就从头到脚的和他没一点接近。长相、性格，甚至名字，甚至姓氏他都没想过要给我掩饰去一点距离。

尽管如此，但是，实际上有十来年我们都维持着堪称梦幻的完美关系，他毫无顾忌地全力爱我，尽最大努力去扮演一个优秀的父亲角色。他不擅长这事，至少在指引和领导上不甚了了，这使我很早就诞生独立意识，我不得不学会为自己、为我们做出决定和打算。他的教育是一种倒推式的促进活动，我在他的缺陷下飞速成长，生活把对他缺陷的弥补全部补贴到我身上。我习惯不听他的话可以被这样溯源，任何性格习惯的养成似乎都可以在过往的成长历史中找到合理解释——然而什么都能解释就等同于什么也没解释——老师在台上郑而重之地让我们警惕这一点，那时我并没有真正地明白，生活无法被解释。

最初这一切因着他的爱被严丝合缝地合住，团团圆圆的一样子，在这样的环境下我加倍地放肆，随着生长让裂纹呈几何式地增长，最终他无法再缝合，我们整个的崩开裂开，碎破得天翻地覆。

我犯了错，把他当成神一样无限地来爱。

维纳斯在海中诞生，我猜想那一定是在夏天，凉爽的微风扑面而来，糊住了人的眼睛。

味道先进攻，一股恰到好处的舒适的香气，松懈失去眼睛的你的防备心。我那时也同样不以为意，仍然当是一个稀松平常的夜晚，毫无防备地走出房门去倒水。凉风，嗯……热气不合时宜地卷进来，我扭头看过去，水汽如海潮的泡沫般扑过来。令人窒闭的袭击只是幌子，美的诞生需要足够的惊惧，雾气微微消散之后，你发现更多的白源源不断地出来，构出一幅原色的背景。一片水花出现在这之中，混杂着氤氲的水汽，我看见一片光裸。洁白、柔腻，是一副削瘦的身躯，骨胛凸落有致，却连因此打下的阴影都像精心设计过。动作间，蝴蝶在上面翩之欲出。他的头微微偏转，如神的侧颜在微光下显现。

爸爸很好看，我知道，从小到大，我在他身旁经历了形形色色的女性，也包括男性，他们的搭讪和交往意图。但这时我才真正意义上第一次以旁人的目光感受到爸爸的美。李泰容的美。我一直生活在他身边，然而他的面目对我却是一团模糊，直到此时我才有生以来第一次看清他。你能明白吗？从那时起，世界在我的眼里逐渐溶解又重新构建，它把一切都席卷了进去，我们一直生活在这样的混乱之中……

总之，维纳斯以这样的方式和意义在我的生活里诞生了。

李泰容因为贪凉（开门）洗澡，在几十秒内为我们的生活招徕杀生之祸。他不知道，那时我也并不清楚。如果他知道仅仅是因为如此导致了后来现在我们的一切，他会避开吗？

我端察着这场灾祸， 三番五次地盘复，询问我自己同样一个问题。

当天晚上，我就梦见了李泰容。

他穿得很工整，比去给我开家长会穿得都工整。他静静地坐在我面前，什么也没做，只是注视着我。相反，我很焦急，即使他什么也没做，仅仅是意识到他在注意着我这件事就让我急得直打转。不知不觉间，我开始脱衣服，我在内心高声叫喊，撕心裂肺：不是这样。但这只是一种妄图，我无法阻止我自己的身体，我的所作所为只让我的焦灼雪上加霜，越努力越崩溃，越使劲越无为。

我大叫着醒来，我看到李泰容担忧地站在我的门口。

那一刻我感觉：

我无限的噩梦开始了。

那天之后我开始失眠，我害怕睡眠，害怕不受控制的梦境，但我还是会做梦。不管我怎么躲避，我不得不睡觉，坠入梦中。就像我每天醒来一定会看见李泰容。

我开始有意识地避开他，他还是无意识地撒娇，习惯性地亲昵。我把他连同他的玩笑都冷落（反正他的玩笑本来也就不好笑），他只当我叛逆期。与此同时，他发现我越来越差的脸色，因此担忧的嘘寒问暖和变着法儿地给我做营养餐饭，这比他到底有没有意识到我是因为什么状况不好更让我烦躁。我认为这种事很容易推断到，至少以青春期男生普遍遭遇的困扰这个层面来说，但是李泰容像是真的没有认识到。很奇怪，他的身上好像缺失了一块，很长一段时间以来他都让我觉得他始终停留在某个时段里。

他的痴笨和驽钝让我的焦虑更覆一层，把我闷成细烂的无助。我的感受日复一日地变形——人年少时特别有自己强大得坚不可摧的感受，世界仿佛是眼前踮踮脚就能够到的果实——痛苦的滋长正助长了它反向的一面，把我的狂妄揉成精神致幻剂，现实变成幻觉，告诉我他才是被豢养的小鸟。

我们本来就应该是彼此生命中最爱的人，不，这难道不本来就是理所当然的吗，爸爸和我共同生活了十五年，我们彼此的世界已经以对方为中心转动了如此之久。爸爸要迟钝一点，或许他还没有想到，但没关系，只要我再快一点……

我大敞着门，枯坐在床上，日光从我身后一寸一寸向前生长，太阳的肢节终于爬到我的身侧。

他回来了。

“怎么了？”他走进来，余晖缠上他的脚腕。

“爸爸，”我从一片潋滟的水花中抬起头，“我……”意料之外的气嗝打断我的话语，我只是紧紧抓住了他，失控地大哭起来。他把我圈进怀内，我却越发难以停止，每一下抽噎都牵动心房，疼痛长鸣。这场计划之外的情绪泄洪似一场夏季的暴雨，不安、彷徨、委屈、迷茫，在短短十几分钟之内被冲刷干净。我躺在如雨后般清新的他的怀里，如释重负，又很安心。李泰容的放线菌，我深深地嗅了一口。

“醒了？到底怎么了啊？”他习惯性地拍我的背，像哄一个小宝宝。

我避开他直视过来的视线，向下张望，作出一副难以启齿的样子。

“爸，我……”

“嗯？”他发出鼓励兼安抚意味的鼻音。

“我……”我的心脏砰砰地跳起来。

他的手还维持着同一个节律。

“我……好像生病了。”我闭上眼睛，更加地紧张。

“嗯。”

我咽了口唾沫，“我……我总是，做梦……”

隐去了主角的信息，断续而十之八九的，我告诉他那些梦境，那些反复被打断的有关性的行为。再添上百分之十想象的翅膀，将叙述的我放置在完全有利的地方。

不知不觉，我就说完了。我牢牢看着下方，一眼也不敢瞥他。

“……这样。”

一种薄淡、但显然的尴尬蔓延开来，我从呼吸的空气中都能嗅到他的手足无措。

真是太糟了。我涨红了脸。

过了不久，我猜想他叹了一口气，然后把我的脑袋搂得更紧了些。嶙峋的肋下我听到他暖热的心脏，我把自己的脑袋略移开些，攥紧了他的衣服，“爸爸……”，我的嘴巴替我的脸颊红起来，染开到耳根，裂开一样，“那个……我不会，你可不可以教我……”越说到后面话音越小，我迅速向上扫他一眼，像小时候做错事情监察情况。怔忪痴楞的爸爸，我在近乎将我麻痹的紧张中仍然感受到一丝可爱，撑出一丝裂缝，供我在艰难的隘口缓慢呼吸。

“那个……”他低下头来密切地跟我咬耳朵，“……你不会吗？”

窸窣的声音擦过我的肩颈，密密麻麻的虫子穿爬过我的耳蜗，我几乎要忍不住伸手，抱住他。

“嗯……嗯。”我发出忸怩的承认，脸上热得像贴着烧胀的铁板。我现在看起来一定是熟透了，肾上腺的激素正喷涌而出，使我的血管收缩又扩张，大量的氧气冲刷我的血液，心肌更用力地一次收缩。

“咚。”

我瞳孔放大。已经落在战逃的边地。

“帮帮我吧，爸爸。”我的话语染上哭腔，声音被毒药融化一样变调。

他静默无声几十秒，或者几秒，拍拍我的背，他退开来一点。直视着没出息的我，小声地说，“你转过去。”

我近半怔愣着看他。

“快点。”他更小声地催促我，仿佛要做什么见不得人的事情似的。

我转过去，背对着他。在我耳后，他吸了一大口气，接着，手蛇上来，掠过我的腰际，看样子要直接伸到我的裤子里去，他又一下子改变主意，手撤回来，中途改道，一下把我的裤子拉下来。

有点凉，他的手覆上来，很热，我打了个战。很快，近尿意一样的感觉就攻占了我。

我泄了。

他小心翼翼地接住精液，大概率正在懊悔做前思虑不周。我接过自己的阴茎，他飞快地起身去拿了餐巾纸回来给我。

“该给你添个垃圾桶了。”他小声嘟囔着去洗手了。我侧回身子，躺在床上，听着哗哗的流水声看着天花板。

“爸——”，我拖长声音叫他。

“嗯。”

“快给我做饭。”

“嗯。”

一点点快乐从我心里流淌出来，我徜躺在里面，回想起每个细节，仍然觉得不可思议。真神奇啊。餍足感一点点裹上来。不行，我打断自己，这是很正常的事，是在家庭里很常发生的事，我劝服自己。

打消那一丁点疑虑，我就被叫去吃饭了。

那天晚上，我又做了和李泰容相关的梦。

我不再那么的焦灼和不安，在很静谧的室内，一种欢愉的心情腾旋而上，李泰容坐在我的对面，我没有在看他，但我却能看到他，一个非人的第三人称视角。他垂着眼睛，情绪好像虚浮的，摇摆着，晃荡过来。他静默无声地靠近了我，然后吻下来，很轻柔，和他一贯性的柔软本性百分之百地贴合，每一下都正弧我的形状。他的吻很凉，手也很冷，我握住了，加深这个吻，把他扣进怀里。他整个人都是冷的（我正在脱他衣服），一股寒意从我身体里腾起，一侧头，发现李泰容震惊得失魂落魄地站在不知道什么时候打开了的房间门口。

我从梦境的回忆中回过神来。

“道英啊，你去吗？”

我笑着摆摆手。

我不爱参加任何一个有可能到同龄男生家里去的聚会。男性聚在一起总是不可避免聊到性，这个时期的男生尤其有趣，怀抱着最纯粹的爱的形态，却具象为一抹抹污迹，伴随着难以言喻的诸多想象。或许是总与涂污相联结，才显得污垢肮脏。毕竟厕所成为一个高频联系的固定地点。

我也被同样的问题所困扰，但我与他们对象不同，无意共享他们对异性的感官体验。

而且，我攥了攥手里微微汗湿的手信。

随手把信收进书包，我回家了。

“呃……”爸爸跟我对坐在满了饭菜的餐桌前，明明已经准备要夹菜还是先开了口。

“嗯？”

他的嘴巴苦恼起来，忸怩成一个可爱的弧度。“想问你一个问题，可能不是太合适……”，他的踌躇终于找到地方落脚，“你……先答应我你不会生气。”

强压下笑意，“好。”

“我实在是太好奇了……”他的眉微微地耷塌，嘴巴抿得更紧，为难的脸上，神情有一丝羞涩的意味。他被自己难倒。

“……”

“那个，是不是情书啊？”

“什么啊？”

“就是你是不是收到了情书啊？”

“不知道。”我夹了一大筷子菜到自己碗里，“不过十有八九是吧。”低头吃起来，大半张脸埋在碗里。

他当我是害羞，不声张地一个人暗自高兴。

过了一会儿。“嘿嘿。”

我抬头，捉住没伪装住的他，他索性向我露出一个大大的傻笑。

生得漂亮美丽的人总易受人青睐。爸爸是惊为天人的长相，他也知道这一点，但他对这事的理解好似有所偏差。这长相于他好像劣势似的，总觉得自己不招人待见，对每一次喜爱递出来的橄榄枝反应过激，所以过往交往的对象往往都无疾而终。他连带着我一起担心，对每一次我受到的喜爱都由衷快乐。

他的这点认知偏差简直令我感激。我压一压眼睛，给他挟了一筷子菜。

期中考的成绩出来了。我站在刷成大红的榜单前微虚着眼看。

“看不清吗？第一名：王昭择，第二名：金成勋，第三名：李宥菲，第四名：俞世延，第五名：李永钦，第六名：金道英，第七——”

“好了，可以了。”我打断他，这个仿佛从虚空里辟出来的人类，毫无顾忌地闯入别人的留白，眼睛藏在呆板的黑框眼镜后面，有圆圆的鼻头。我向他笑笑，“谢谢。”

“你是金道英？”

“呃……”我笑了一下。

“你好，我是李永钦。”他笑弯眼睛，嘴角有一丝狡猾的弧度。

后来看到李永钦摘下眼镜的样子才确认，初次见面我窥见的不是错觉，他的眼睛和他本人一样灵动，狡黠地掩映在行规矩正之后。白天校服扣子扣到顶上第二颗，晚上说不定醒酒之后还要去KTV，周末撞见的时候他穿彩色卡其布的背带裤，整个人跳脱得像是要从这个世界虚脱出框。

我问他在哪里买到的这种裤子。

“自己染的啰。”他回答我说。

“看你的衣服我还以为你会很喜欢呢。”他一下扯住我的短袖袖口，“看。”

那里画了很小的一朵云。因为贫穷，从小时候起我就穿很多别人的衣服，爸爸在左邻右舍的目光中总对我过意不去。是善意的，因熟悉而沾粘的目光，但是贫穷是一种敏感，他怕我因而察觉，然后自尊，或者自卑，于是在我的衣服上作画。“印上你的印记，就是你的啦。”他这样对我说。

我仔细看他那条不知有心还是无意在染色的时候留下了粗糙边界的裤子，“确实喜欢。”有点像爸爸会对衣服做的设计，如果他材料和时间足够的话。

他笑得很开心。

遇见李永钦的那天他才转学过来不到一个月，已经在学校里胡乱搭话。至少我是这么想的。说完他邀请我一起去吃冰，我摸了摸兜里的钱，拒绝了他。

自习课确实无聊，放学的时候看着窗外的暴雨我感到后悔。

我也应该翘课的。

“金道英，走吗？我送你吧？”

“啊，不用了，谢谢。我还得等会儿再走。”

“那拜拜。”

“拜拜。”

教室里寥寥几个同学陆渐走光，我随便翻开新借的小说开始看。

本来想着这种暴雨多半下一会儿就停了，谁知道越下越大，隐隐开始有震雷声，再等下去不知道什么时候才能走了。收好桌子，我冲进暴雨里。本来是打算跑快点回家的，但是走进雨里发现打下来倒也不痛，懒得跑步，我在雨里走起来。

正是雨下得大的时候，忽略掉那点打在脸上的不适感和身上的痛感，感觉其实不赖，要比狼狈躲避雨最终还是被浸沾入了布料的雨水捕捉住的感觉要好，雨毫无阻拦地倾倒下来，有点像洗澡，布料贴住皮肤又被水浮起，此起彼伏，不断重复，做无用功的对象交换，我就不感到那种徒劳的沮丧。

我从大雨里游泳到家，进了门像刚出海的人鱼，流淌了一地的脚印。正准备收拾一下自己，身后的门开了。

“我还准备去接你。”我回头对他说。

他看起来比我好一点，但也好不到哪去，滴滴答答的，他被我吓了一跳，“怎么不等我去接你，你就这样回来的吗？”

“嗯。” 虚暗的夜色搭乘着灰尘倾斜地降落进屋，使他站立的那边有一种朦胧的光感，我擦着头发看着他，心里也像蒙了一层玻璃磨砂。“你快去洗澡吧。”他爱干净的程度比起我有过之而无不及，这时候雨水贴肤一身黏腻，难受得像有千百只蚂蚁在身上爬。

“你先去，生病了还得了。”我从小就体弱，他为此操过很多心。尤其秋天，经常病起来就整月整月的不见好，也不明白怎么这个季节的天气就这么多变；干燥、枯萎，因为不喜欢简直处处讨厌，觉不出一点好来。我跟李泰容说过这个想法，他却说他喜欢秋天。

“是开始的季节呀。”

树枝和树叶都分离了……

某种意义上确实也是一种开始吧。

“你生病更不得了。”

“……那要不，一起洗吧？”

“你跟我在这争论的时间都够你洗完一半了。”

他拗不过我，进去洗澡。怕我着凉，他洗得特快，我在餐桌旁还没来得及体察夜晚到底是否来临，他就在卫生间里叫我了。

结果当晚就烧起来了。他站在床边给我量体温，“38.5度。”担忧地看着我，“要不去医院吧？”

热量在我身体里膨胀，我像一块在慢慢变红的铁板，又被浸进水里嘶嘶地冒气，大脑也跟着热胀冷缩，摸着额上的湿毛巾，我对他说，“不要了吧。”

凉意丝丝地沁进皮肉，我裹紧了被子，明白还要烧下去。

只是等待着。

热度攀升，我头痛欲裂。李泰容又来到我的床边，我跟他说话，讲不到几句眼泪就落下来。祈求就变成很自然的一件事情，他当作是撒娇，我的眼泪降得更多，溪水一样流进他的爱里，灌溉出来的疼惜缠住他，倒下来。在一片温凉里，我头痛得像要自行开瓢，根植于脑中的种子要剥开外衣生长出来。我转身向他，四肢根须一样缠到他身上去，形态丑陋得像一个妄想：我们生长在一起，肉连着肉，骨头接着骨头。

爸爸，我抓住你了。

我把头埋下去，痛得恨不得就此死去。

可我没有死去，于是我继续作恶，报复世界，抑或报复前一刻的我。如何灭杀罪恶？比它更恶。我每分每秒杀灭自己，一刻坏过一刻，人生来带着原罪，我只能一直沉沦。爸爸是被巨蛇缠住的温顺绵羊，锁在柔软的怀内，我慢慢顶破他每一个关节，变成一场关隘的争夺，我要把他蚕食殆尽。

谋划性的疾病比实际更持久，我的病痛和他的操劳作成本，未尽的疼爱和我的情爱作对赌，明明迄今见着我步步占优，但我还是夜不安眠。

“嗯？”他裹着朦胧不清的困意问我，“怎么了？”

沉默片刻，我甬甬埋进他的怀里，一个多月以来，他已经习惯了这样的举动。他顺势抱着我，轻轻拍在我的背上，本能性地模拟我幼时哄我安睡的场景，希冀我从中汲取安慰。鼻尖迫进他的周身，在熟悉的气味森林里，我的欢悦和不安一样多，我在里头迷了路，月光只把我往里越带越深。

天光大亮。

车水马龙的声音河水一样灌进来，叮呤的碰撞声是生活闪着光的水面。仰躺在水面之下，我心安理得地发呆。我一向依恋床榻，爸爸大约说过几次，之后也就放任自流不再提起。烟尘的味道飘散进来，门铃却不合时宜地响起，四十多坪的房子不需要猜测的时间，李永钦的声音闯进来，礼貌得体，蘸了糖的语音尽往李泰容的喜好上撞，我慌忙坐起来。想下床出去，但又惊心怎么反应都来不及，怕被李泰容看出端倪。

暗自恼恨着李永钦的自作主张，促狭如眼长的笑意已贴近门边。李永钦步进来。

“金道英，我来看你了~”

我看着他走过来，隐然有一种兵戈相撞的破空声响。李永钦的世界由他的话语构建，至少他是那么认为的，而我是这么想的。这片沉静如水的空间内，我的脊背拱立起来，因为我将不再配合他的把戏。

在断续难连不可估量的时空里，我们发展出一种类似同性依恋的关系，我容许他挽我的手、用我耳后的绒毛试他今日的风、心照不宣地同他交换不痛不痒的秘密，如果他亲我的脸，这一幕可以出现在这个世界上多得不是的地方，但独独不能发生在这里。

“你怎么来了。”肌肉在我的脸上堆叠出一堆泡沫。

“在怪我不请自来吗？”他的眼睛还是澄澈，通透的聪明感溪水一样汩下来，“是文泰一说要来看你，到了门口又自己被电话叫走。嗨，现在我一个人承受怒火，好委屈啊。”

他的眼睫扑闪着，像说话的蝴蝶，说着话，就靠近前来。“啊，满是不欢迎的味道。”他装模作样地嗅，半真半假地开玩笑，在李泰容一无所知的目光下，把我的驱逐逼退回去。

他理所应当地留下来吃中午饭，毫不客气地在饭桌上跟李泰容打成一片。李泰容笑得前仰后合，或许他们两倒真有什么契合之处。一夹菜伸到我碗里，“这个你不是爱吃吗，病号多吃点。”李永钦嘻嘻哈哈地接受李泰容的惊叹：“永钦跟我们道英关系真好啊，我都不知道。”

我对他的僭越感到恼怒，“大家和我关系都很好。”

李永钦笑笑，岔开了话题。

事情的接下来变得不受控制又理所当然。李永钦本来就是个变数，做一个因子，时时刻刻要改变世界。我善良易骗的爸爸，自以为熟识了他之后，他就用不着再特意找借口来我家。

不怎么隔音的房门打开前就让我焦虑，这骗子在街口装一个流浪儿，毫无怜悯之心地闯进我窄小的家门来。两人欢声笑语地进门，我没道理发作，我从不能把我亲爱的爸爸逗成这样。主谋者狡黠地看我一眼，赤裸裸地炫耀，我下唇都不敢咬，夹了尾巴往厨房里贴。

这下子总挤不了第三个人，我跟他隔离开了。我的默祷简直要流出声音来，塞满这好不容易空余出来的一番天地。

饭桌上他故技重施，换着法儿地讨李泰容开心。吃完饭我们两闷在一屋，各做各的作业，黄昏的灯光在中间两各一侧，做作业做出一股临渊相峙的气势。跟什么相峙呢？十分钟以后他凑过来，憋不住了，跟我讨要一个答案。我愚者见愚，给这世界上唯一一个聪明人一个模棱两可的回答。他恹下去，对着明显失误的答案很是不满。我嘴巴抿出一道冰峰，一样被这难题困倒。

他不止息，没完没了地继续。隔了几天，当我第三次看见他堂而皇之地出现在我家门口，差点被他探索钻研的精神感动。我和李泰容两个人的生活里硬挤出第三个人，我愤愤难平，气得火星变油星，皮肉跟着鱼肉一起下锅，水淋湿在透红的肿块上，倒真像鱼缺了麟后的伤疤。我出去处理伤口，李永钦跟过来，越俎代庖地操我的心。我一个衣角也不给他留下，熨帖、体面，是爸爸苦心蒸熨折平过后的质感，李永钦不明白，手掌一无所知地压按下来，平白堆叠起一团褶皱，和毛毛细雨里撑伞一样徒然，平白穷添了苦相，更显得狼狈万分。

我挡开他的手。“你到底在气什么？”他问。

“……”一抬头，爸爸带着欢欣愉快的表情走出来，这种平淡生活的细水长流所滋养出的特有的欣然把一切都压下回去，我们又重回到生活的轨道，就好像我们从未在生活的水面上冒出过头。饭桌上只剩下一层皮肉。他又猜错了，我听到他次次击空的声响，从不甘到愤恨，筷箸长动，咀嚼的嘴巴里散溢出一部分灵魂来失神。聪明人哪里受过这种气呢。他何苦来这找委屈？

我拾碗筷，叮叮当当，他磕成片状的魂被我磊摞起来。他站起来，“我来洗吧。”

我看他。

“总来叔叔家吃饭又什么都不做……”他露出羞郝的神色，渐渐粉红的脸光，但意志已经迫立在那里，一把顶出来就不会收回去的刀。

跟恼羞成怒的歹徒拼命，我拿不准他是否已经流徙，两分钟以内我败下阵来。你很难拿出足够的勇气跟胆量去跟站在你家客厅旁边的凶徒谈判。

流水声潺在身后，被我蜿蜒地阻隔出山水，能拖则拖，我把李永钦曳出两条街外。

两条街外还是街，夜色正起来，莹莹灯火闪着夜晚海面渔船的微光，一盏泊客渴盼回家的希望。低温使那黄暖的愿望破碎，我先被挟持，气焰被这造势一点一点堆叠起来，然后轮到李永钦，做那个被击碎的对象。他的眼睛含在泪里，完完全全地收裹进去，一如他对世界的方式，一如这个世界对我们的方式。我捡拾起他在路边的手，他塌陷成一块又一块，拾不起来。我站在路灯旁，看来往过去的行人。来世上都经历这遭，被摔跌得破碎，调和一点血泪，重塑一个自己，不期然等到下一次袭击来临，过程循环往复。所以女娲娘娘使泥做人的材质，够我们跌宕出一个最后面目全非的自己，掺杂着花花草草，沙砾碎石，或者玻璃渣子，包我们自己称心足意。女娲就是这么造人的，我伫在世间中央，感受着繁忙热闹的大泥潭。

我又一次靠近过去，做女娲手里的剔刀。他大约是已经满意了，挣扎着起身来，不想被再多改动一下。

“回去吧。”我惊诧地发现，不是瓶子破开风口的声调，这下我站在他面前踯躅，反倒是我不知如何是好。他恐怕在心里暗笑，行凶人极无耻，夺持去受害人的血泪，还要他们施予怜悯。我不敢直视，他抬步，我只能跟着走，想不到来时山高水长，回去时仍然千里迢迢，沿途经过的声音明明灭灭，到站在家客厅里，“怎么了？”

我问出一句无关紧要的废话，跳动的灯光噼啪赏我巴掌，紧接着熄灭，把黑暗水刑一样浇下来，我浑身冰凉，在两种状态里惶遽不安。我不是一个迷信的人，但人有时候也会清晰地感受到某种预兆，其强烈的程度类同第一眼同命中注定坠入爱河，砸得你神昏智溃、不知所向。黑暗中，闪电将劈未劈的一刹那，我克制着自己，心却不由自主地抬头望向李永钦，我无法自抑地渴盼奢想此时他会有一丝和我类似的感受。我又情不自禁地靠近他，被我割了一刀伤口还新鲜冒血的朋人，我对这腥气几欲作呕，还是经不起那点将要消散的暖意的诱惑——时间的限制下它更增了珍贵了。我靠将过去。我灵魂的双胞胎的错位投影。我幻想地栽泡在里面。

“灯坏了。”无论怎样的白痴问题爸爸都对我回答，总会把我的慌张小心安置放好。

“……”

“我和叔叔去买灯回来换，你在这等我们吧？”

“不行！”话一出口我就后悔了，太显而易见的一个陷阱，我懊悔得想咬舌，“怎么能让你去呢？”幸而现在的灯光下看不清神情，但我觉得李永钦的目光已经要在明暗间把我洞穿了。

“是啊，哪能让你去呢，但是让你一个人待在这也不太好。道英，你去把灯买回来吧。”

“……爸，要不你去吧。”

“……”

“因为你跟他待着也没什么话说嘛。”

“噢……”在短暂的光明里，我看见爸爸点点头，轻易接受了我这个狗屁不通的理由。

“是吗？”爸爸走出门后，李永钦轻飘飘地发问。

是吗？他的声音柳絮一样飘在空气里，我只听到一道又冷又硬的栅门轰然落下。几乎无处可避，我躲闪着他的脸色，控词笔酣墨饱地写在上面，含笑带怒，嗔痴且怨，衔威合济，宝相庄严。我未脱轮回道，先赴月世界，取保候审，静候发落。

神佛慈悲，他的脸颊半明半暗，一半愤怒威严，一半仁慈宽爱，我又入祖道，再生出一个我来。这次不做畜牲了，升我的级要做人，要负起责任来。

我跪上去虔诚地吻他，怨恨地吻他，惊惧地吻他，我的世界中硬挤出一个神来，泪水涂满了我们痛苦的脸，血在我们的肉身中冲撞，由恨驱使着，要重塑一个我和他。

“够了。”他推开我，擦眼泪的样子像恶心被唾沫溅到。

门口传来响动，“你们怎么了？”

我慌忙擦眼泪的倔强如同警察进凶案现场时还在消灭罪证的坚持，半条两条地擦去，他叹了口气。

“啪。”室内陡然熄灭，黑暗又沉又重地拥进来，厚厚实实，是爸爸一向给我的触感。他沉默地站上椅子，温柔让灯泡都在黑暗里抽泣。

他跳下来。清脆的一声落在地上。光亮清清白白地回来了，光明的照射下，我也努力撑出堂堂的样子。他小心地扫我们几眼，像偷吃别人的奶油蛋糕，在明晰的边界线上刮得又快又准，而且不能显得心虚露怯，沉默得短得自然又不可长得让人生疑。他的嘴角缓缓挽起一朵花枝，柔风扑面，我们立刻被一阵潮湿，李永钦这下从陡峭的寒里溶溶脱开，桃樱一朵朵化开在他鼻尖，压了一整个季的委屈被人捡拾起来，春风化雨，他简直要溃冑投降。扫射我一眼，恨意又占了上风，他抿起嘴巴，执意沉默地成为一个困局。

“想吃点什么作宵夜吗？我准备出去买些吃的。”

我即刻抓住大赦，点了一份米糕，又把问题转向李永钦。

“我就不吃了。”他客气地笑。

爸爸矫饰地笑，临出门前还是忍不住露出一点破绽，小心翼翼，说完就跑。“你们……好好说噢。”

沉默又明又亮地打下来，其实没什么好谈，一切都尘埃落定了，只差一个小小的收尾，一场仪式，一个确认。真正签订合约前所有结果都已敲打谈判好。他看我一眼，在我命运的纸上盖章——关押收监，刑期未知。

等到爸爸把将融未融的巧克力蛋糕和米糕带回来，我们已经在桌前各执一角，同往常那样看似在和作业的争斗之中。

李永钦没过多久就起身告辞，他有一晚上来镇定心情，我有一晚上来翻覆恐惧，夜又长又短，未知最是使人惊骇。李泰容捉住我的手，把我侧扣在怀里，“快点睡觉啦。”他朦朦胧胧地说。

“铃——”铃声每日照常，没点新意，不为一天发生的特殊事件负一点责任。

我从人们轻快的脚步声中捡一点空隙反方向地走，如脚陷泥潭，一步比一步沉滞。

逆流的终点，端端坐着李永钦。

不紧不慢，他早收好书包，坐在那适极有瑕地翻一本书。

《忏悔录》。

水滴从屋檐上砸在我的脚旁，我觉得要不我疯了要不他疯了。

“噗。”他合起书，压在桌子上，“走吧。”

去哪？我的嘴巴就像被合上的书，话全被关在里头翻不出来。

我们穿过昏暗狭仄的小巷——看来他没准备找人打我一顿——走过宽阔的柏油路，漂过安静的河边，夕阳一点一点地沉下去，走在桥上的时候水面波光粼粼，看不出底下的幽深了。我开始猜想或许他其实没想好要怎么做，或者……在纠结？这么想未免太自大，不，我否决那一丝侥幸，这个年龄血还可以流得很容易，轻易不能从没有台阶的高处上下来。

我想得入了神，一时不察，他在我的视线里失去踪影。

“愣着干什么，上来呀！”我抬头怔怔看着站在高处的他。

“来了。”

房门打开，人流如潮，我一下就被冲得不知南北。枪炮一样的响声从角落里砰然而起对着我当头罩来，彩带交叉呈十字地从空而降，网一样打落在我的头上。

李永钦在我前方，彩带在他肩头轻轻滑落，他如游鱼从彩带的缝隙中出去。

“生日快乐！”

他亲热地和朋友们接触问好，我在后头更不知道向左还是向右。我满心以为自己被捕获，他却看也不看我一眼。达摩克利斯之剑在我的头上又擦晃过去，我几乎要为他的良善感动落泪。

一切看起来似乎与庆生趴上该发生的别无二致。

“来。”

我看着自己面前的一大杯酒，问题就出在这了。我使尽解数，但毕竟酒力不支，没过多久就头脚发飘，晕乎乎地，我说我要回去了。坐我旁边的女孩对我笑开，露出瓷烤一样的牙，“没关系啦，”她说，“这儿这么多人不要紧的。”

我想，好像也对。又坐了下来。

鸿蒙初开，寂静无声。一片混沌之中，裂开，裂开，猛然间有什么把一切都敞开。

我一下清醒过来，头痛欲裂，如遭斧劈。眼前还模糊不明，世界重又出生一次，我摸索着认知自己身处何处。

“醒了？”

声音凉水一样浇下来。我滴着水，抬头看这个世界会移动的坐标，他身上展开了一幅地图，红色的斑块四落在相对平的弧面上。辽阔向我迎面撞来，我的大脑一片嗡鸣，混乱之下仍不死心，笨拙地试图辨认出每一个图形。我到底身在何方，为什么我的脚下空空如也？我低头，映入眼帘却先注意到陌生的自己，陌生的皮。惊骇的海浪把我生拆入腹，我浑身都湿透了。

“你……你……”我控制不住地大口吸气，愤怒把我的脸烧得通亮，体内所剩无几的氧气被燃得几乎殆尽，露出垂死一样的挣扎。

他露出了牙齿，捕食者的垩白色。他得意死了，为着自己设计出这么一出好戏：天理昭昭，报应不爽，有人头下脚上地摔进自己挖出的坑里。然而这样的得意之下他笑得还保留一丝矜持，一种来自胜利者的从容的克制。掌心发凉，我觉得我彻底完蛋。

五秒之内，氧气告罄，我头脑发蒙地向着杀意奋力搏出最后一击。李永钦被我狠命掼在地上，几乎在倒地的实时他的怒气就勃发。我看着他怒火中烧的眼睛，这很好，这样的怒火才能驱退一点恐惧似的。场面诡异地静谧了下来，我站着他倒着，一种失调的平衡，令人倒错。

他是一个富含艺术品味的人，艺术的布局最是讲究，即便在最混乱的场面之中也暗含着一种绝对的秩序在保卫着和谐与张力。李永钦依着自己的美学原则构造自己的住所、自己的居处，自己的生活，乃自自己设的局。他无法容忍一个错置。他马上纠正了它。

他骑在我的身上，紧抓着我的脖子，声音在碎玻璃旁边淬过，又尖又利，在我的耳膜边狠命刮下。“你以为你是谁？！”我的脸涨得通红。在雷霆之势下微弱地挣扎。他抓我的脖子更紧，微微俯下身，氛围突然变得轻柔和煦。我几乎喘不过气来。“你以为你是谁？”他轻轻地说。没有一丝嘲弄，然后轻笑着松开了手，站起身来。

他把耻辱和我丢在地上，昂首阔步，我在地下狠命咳嗽，没咳出血来，倒是眼泪毫无预警地溢出了。

不能哭。

偏偏喉咙止不住，气管受迫的同时喉肌收缩，痛受悲伤发酵得更肿胀，我呼吸紊乱，眼泪散得更快。

不要哭。不能示弱。

这类的想法流水一样漂过去。我明白这已经是预料之外好的一个结果，只是眼泪收控不住，有些事早在遇见时的那一刻就失控了。我低着头努力调控呼吸，掩耳盗铃地忽视地板上的破碎水花，过度曝光的狼狈，我无处可逃了。

我正在凄楚惶然里打冷战，却突然听见前方传来一声压抑的倒抽气声。我抬头看到眼圈通红的李永钦。他没避开，直视着泪糊住了脸的我，我简直想笑，于是我的脸部肌肉蠕动出了一个难看至极的表情。我猜李永钦恨不得掼我一巴掌，但他抽气抽得没力气了。

那天之后，我再也没碰见过李永钦。两周以后，我听说他又转学去了别的地方，也不知道是出于自愿还是被选择。总之，他消失得干干净净，和他出现得一样突然。

我的生活又回到了过去的普通的日常，上学、课堂、回家，单调一线的生活，仿佛什么也没改变；饭桌上偶然地提起，红榜上失落的痕迹，偶有其来的空茫孤寂感，如果这些可以除掉的话。

李泰容的惋惜是尤为可见的，他对李永钦的喜爱简直让我发妒，无知觉时喋喋不休的嘴巴，我伸手前去，拿捏下他嘴角的一粒残渣，仿佛按下暂停键，他的话音戛然而止。

我若无其事地扔掉那一星叶菜片，“你看你吃饭不专心，菜都吃漏了。”

他不说话了，很安静地吃饭，而我不好自打嘴巴，只能很快吃完。

我想他大概对这种反常有所察觉，却不知该如何面对，于是同我默契，谁也不去捅破那层窗户纸，便当一切如常。

新一轮的月考成绩下来了，我下落了十多名。我把成绩单扔进书桌箱，进办公室听班主任念经：

观自在菩萨 行深般若波罗蜜多时

照见五蕴皆空 度一切苦厄

舍利子……

“金道英？你有听我在说什么吗？”

我回神看他，集中不到两分钟又游离，窗外在下一场秋雨，淅沥的雨水落入土地，孢子们被拍唤醒，从土里舒展、伸开，生长，直到像反向的花完全绽开，为土地避一避雨，然后在氤氲湿气里腐朽、衰败。我体内长一场败落的癌症，腐败的气息迅速弥散开来，窗外的秋雨这样同我对接。这时的愤怒是燃不起来的，可燃的一切几乎都殆尽了，它被压在厚且混沌的一层废气下面，在温暖潮湿的地里无可奈何的发酵变质，滋生好似不尽的厌倦疲乏和一点微量但结构紧密且相对稳定的憎恨。

“听明白了吗？还有什么问题吗？”

我抬起头，一阵沉默。

原来是教学计划拟定的冲刺期到了，每个尖子班挑出几个学生开小灶，我坐在小教室内，对着一册练习册自习，一个字也看不进去。妈的，读书，读书，读书，烦死了。

我站起来，去哪都好，这个房间里的同学甚至不会为我这一瞬间的行为感到惊愕。我尽量平静地走出楼道，溜出教学楼，然后小跑起来。去哪都好，渐渐脱离了光亮照明范围的我奔跑起来。去哪都好，我一头撞进黑暗，但是能去哪呢，我在黑暗里无头苍蝇一样乱窜，迫切鼓动着我，我最终还是铤而走险趋近了操场角落的藩篱：整个学校里唯一一处看起来不甚高的铁网。因为翻出去就立于因地势垒出的高台边缘的一角，一层半高左右，这还没完，下面是比一人稍高的看着甚平滑的土坡。跳了下去根本没处立得住脚。围墙留下这个缺口的人或许是想：想摔胳膊断腿尽管去跳。我顾不上了，一点点可能性诱惑着我，奋不顾身地翻过铁墙，紧抓着铁杆我小心翼翼地在铁网外翻转过身，背倚着铁墙，有一阵风吹拂过来，我紧张极了。立脚处的高台边缘下是一条人烟稀少的小路，黑夜里只有寥寥几盏昏暗的路灯。我焦灼地找寻着可以让我下去的方法，祈祷没人经过发现我，不管是里面还是外面。老天，背贴这铁墙靠站在昏暗的高台外缘，再被光一打，人声嘈杂，那窘迫和越狱被抓真是没有两样。

天不遂人愿。

“道英？”

熟悉的声音让我心下一个栽踵，脚下怔忪，不知如何跌了下去，底下的人替我惊叫一声。时间太短了，我甚至来不及想到什么，旋即落入一个熟悉的怀抱，两个人从半坡上翻腾着滚下路边。我被他圈在怀里，匍匐在他身上，他焦急地检查我的身体，“没受伤吧？”。一双漂亮的猫眼凝视着我，光直射下去，透过角膜，穿过房水，在虹膜上束束流进漆黑的瞳仁，一团一团幽暗燃烧的火焰。我闭上眼，虔诚地落下去，往火的最中心落，要让火焰把我吞噬殆尽。他惊讶地张开了嘴巴，唇瓣鲜嫩而湿润。我要说，伊甸园里亚当品尝的禁果不是苹果，是樱桃，柔嫩的、易破的、多汁的，在口摄汁水的那一刻，从未有过的无尽的欢欣笼罩了他，旋即他明了了一切。知善恶，辨真假，恐惧和罪恶感无穷无尽地袭来，他洇下了大片的泪水。那泪水阻遏了火焰的蔓延，我从火海中脱离出来，望着他（被弄得）湿漉漉的脸颊，讲宣读判决前最后一句陈述。

“永钦”，我的嘴唇抖得都要说不出话来，“我好想永钦。”

我伏下去，扑在他身上抽搐起来，惊惧和害怕使我紧紧抱住了他，他却不知道该不该再抱住我。我把这一刻当作世界上最后一刻来哭，眼里蓄出要滔天蔽日的洪水，把一切洗刷殆尽，换一个满载希望重头再来的诺亚方舟。

片刻之后，他把手搭到我的脊背上，一下一下轻拍，充满抚慰。我就此获得大赦。待我的抽噎略略止息一点，他拍拍我，说：“我们回家吧。”

那时他看着天空，不知道在想些什么。

这件事情之后，他为我请了几天的假，去不去随我；还去学校找老师详谈了好几次，谈论了什么我不得而知，但他的忧虑看起来与日俱增。有一天他问我：“道英啊，让你跳级是不是做错了？”

还没等我回答，他又踌躇着自己讲下去，“其实……以我们家的经济实力，供你正常把书读完也是没问题的，爸爸养得起你，你不必有这方面的担心和压力。”他看起来真令人难过，像一朵渐渐枯焉下去的玫瑰。

可是，爸爸，我也是干枯得蜷曲起来的枝叶。我注视着地面上他哭泣的影子，只给了他无言的沉默。如果这时他看到我的眼睛，就会明白这与我们的意愿无关，我生了病，不治之症，一旦开始便不可挽回。

他又叹了一口气，我整个人摇摇欲坠。地上的影子做出一种小心翼翼地探询的姿态，我看到他被爱怜折磨得通红的眼睛，“要不要，回到你原本的年级去？”

我默默深吸一口气，抬起头来，一下撞到他充满担忧与关切的眼睛，如群鸟过境裹住了我的视线，我失去目光，正对着虚空，我成为了世界的神袛，在一片无处着力软沙流陷般的空间之中，我攥紧了拳头。

我决定，要有光。“我不会回头的。”那是比现在更糟糕的一种开端。

诸水之间要有空气。“我现在只是压力有点大，多给我点时间。”

普天下的水要汇集在一起，使旱地露出来。“多给我点适应的时间，多给我点适应的余地，我一直在努力，我会慢慢变好的。”

多陪伴我，多关心我，给我更多的爱，超出自我的爱。我的眼神失焦，口唇紧闭，表面上看，我连鼻息都近乎静止了，然而这整个的空间都在重复地说出这句话，咒语一样，没有开端，没有结尾，循环往复；咒语一样，要凭意愿栓住、规整，塑造出一个适于自己的世界。它们从我的心血中源源不断地幻化出来，我整个人以惊人的速度枯涸下去，灰白、苍败，比被从中截断的白桦树干老枯得更快，我成为一尊石膏像，再变成与美杜莎目光相触之后，在光秃秃的海岛上日晒雨淋了百十年的人。美杜莎说，她是无辜的。

我动弹不得。

她的目光和她神为之倾的面容同样美丽，忧愁、哀婉、怜爱、关切……，像一场朦胧的细雨，又像阴雨消散后晦晦的微阳，那点昏黄的明亮，几乎要点亮我，又叫人暗息下去。

他站起来，说好。

我垂下目光，仰望着地面。

他走过来，我想他要走过去，却被小心翼翼地环住，他的左手轻轻落在我的背上拍了两下，右手从我的后脑勺顺着往后颈慢慢抚摸，“没关系。会好的。”

后来他说，那时候，我看起来像快哭了。

我回到了学校，上学，上课，放学回家，几乎没什么变化，除了老师那微弱的一点点叹喟。与之相对的是我的成绩在变化，我不能再满足于原有的位置。我生活中的所有一切都为了这点变化维持恒定，李泰容既不能避开我的亲密接触，也没有搬出我的卧室。失误悉数被归结于青春期失衡的荷尔蒙，人总是容易有一种盲目的乐观，没有理由的，觉得过了今天，明天就会好了。

我回到家，给已经做好饭的李泰容一个热情的拥抱，在他的脸上啵一口，充满期待地看着他，“爸爸，我想要一个奖励。”

他努力忘记发生过的事，假装我仍是还未脱乳的小孩，需要过分的亲昵来维持。维持我，也维持他，他为我们的生活找到新的平衡。

李泰容的僵硬并不易察觉，首先习惯性地接纳，他的生理反应远比复杂的心理活动来得要快，几乎是毫无滞碍的笑，条件反应式地带出鼓励的表情，“嗯？”

“我这次比上次进步了17名，可以……”我又踩在悬崖边上，“给我一个吻吗，就5秒。”伪装成一个小孩在跟他讨价还价，我慌张得要命，这荒谬全凭自欺欺人维持，我不敢确认自己的演技是否蹩脚得恰到好处，不叫他的反感多出一毫。我紧紧闭上了眼睛。如果拒绝我就走开。

他站立在我面前，那静默是如此长久，五秒就是水晶球里的一个世纪。我的感官知觉在被压缩的时空中无限地拉伸扩张，他掉一粒灰尘我都会当成是地震。他没走开，我的脸好像更扬了些，它准备好了，不论是一个巴掌还是一个亲吻。

阴影很快地覆下来，光感扭曲得错杂不匀，印象直传到我心底，又迅速返还给我的肢体。唇瓣上的触感要更简单一些，我甚至连他的唇纹都没能感受到。他吻得像一场不易发觉的意外事故，在错误发生之后就匆匆撤离。我的知觉感官霎时被收回来，时间的流逝感又回来了，它们被集中于小小的一片区域，使我再次鲜活地存在于这个世界上。

我克制着不立即睁开眼睛，怕他看到喜悦在我的眼内煮涨发沸，满溢出来。我的眼皮被震荡出一圈圈涟漪，抖成两只害羞将飞的蝴蝶。我垂下头才把眼睛放开，然而喜悦还是在从别的地方泄漏，为了掩饰真实，我浑身洋溢着幸福，鱼雷一样冲进他的怀抱。这幸福也会把他击昏。

日日夜夜在流逝，我渐渐稳居鳌头，重压之下上暗潮汹涌的水流——在别处，我变本加厉。袭夺时常比我想象的收获更多，爸爸的爱使他像一个无形状，也似无质量的存在，他的步步退让总让我偏离精心计算的轨道，偶尔会给我他能接纳全部的我的错觉。

时段里最快乐的事竟然发生在终点，结局从来不是让人难熬的时刻，却总让人想做点什么来加重它的仪式感。我们准备三年为之一战的真正的大考来临前的前三天，学校把我们放回了家，李泰容也把自己赶回了家，他不怎么出工，反倒让我无形面对多一道重压。倒计时还有三天的那个夜里，他突然问我，“要吗？”

当时我们两人已经洗过了澡躺在一张床上，夏夜里正有一种濡湿的热如蛇行般徐徐散逸，我的感官四处在捕捉，一时不察，没反应过来，“嗯？”

那些离散的热突然间回来了，聚集起来，如蚁群遇险的工蚁团团围抱，热度愈升愈高。我左边的空气温度骤升，我扭头看他，他率先转过头去，昏暗的光下，我捕察到一抹淡淡绯霞。我靠上去，小心翼翼地萦绕进那一团热，咬噬着他的耳骨，我的声音变得粘稠又在吞咽下含混不清，“嗯……你刚刚说了什么？”

“我听见了……”

我的手在他的身上缓缓蛇起来，围绕到腰际，他一下反过身，像一团粉红的棉花糖落在我面前，我被诱惑了，轻轻尝了一口，渐渐濡湿地、含在嘴里甜味会慢慢化开，他也没推拒，但很着急似的，手一下就伸到我的裤子里，我不理他，仍低着头在他脖子上磨牙砺齿，他的声音又偷摸鬼祟起来，明明这屋子里只有我们两人，他不安又含了一丝自己未察的娇嗔外强中干地对我斥咄，“别闹！”我不敢得寸进尺，即刻收敛，随即又不甘就如此，在他脑袋边有意无意地净跟他哼哼，但很快我就顾不上了，他动作起来，我在一片呻吟声中紧看着他，他仍旧不抬头。我无数次地预设、模拟过这个时刻，我时常想到如果我是安静的类型是不是会更好，我尝试过压抑、控制自己，不知为何，那却让事情变得更糟了，我小声又持续地叫着，大脑恐惧惊慌的区域渐渐关闭，我越来越缺乏修饰，或许我就是注定无法安静的类型，在失去意识、大脑变得一片轰鸣前的最后一秒我想到，旋即世界就被旋转着撕碎成了布条碎片，我的思绪断裂破碎，被卷成一团在抽水马桶漩涡型的水中不知被冲到了何方。

几天之后，考试在沙沙如裂帛的广播声中结束了，铃响之后就断裂开来，那里是从前，现在是以后。铃响过后，我们就告别了过去，面向新的生活，面对着新的别离，我们中的大部分人一时显得无所适从，吃了饭唱完歌还要再续夜宵，我跟他们摆摆手说了再见，凌晨十二点过，我一个人略带昏沉地走在回家的路上，心里想的是另一件事。

回到家灯果然已经熄了，现在失落还太早了。我佝下身子默默换了鞋，蹲下来把它们摆好，看着发了一会儿呆。

该睡觉了。

我起身去卫生间，动静尽可能小地完成了洗漱，深呼吸一口，进入了自己的房间。我一下子从跳楼机上被拉下来，“我们去坐那个好不好”，他牵着我的手去坐摇摇椅，把我推得很高，然后我闻到空气中飘散着的甜香的味道，那就是我游乐园里如坠云端的幸福，世界上只有一个人知道怎样带给我。我愈加小心了，简直是偷偷摸摸地上床，他背朝着我睡着，夜里真正静谧了下来，我的心里却鼎沸起来，宇宙以比面包更难以理解地方式急遽地膨胀，一颗一颗星星如同谷物、坚果“嘭”地一下惊喜一样出现在不知维度几何的纤维网络结构中，黑暗里，星光熠熠生辉，把我照耀成一条粼光闪闪的河流，随着他沉静的呼吸鼓动，……我忽然发觉他并未睡着，我的心里顿时乱如杂鼓，一下大得吓人，一下小得没声，错乱如世界末日将要来临前，我在黑暗里睁大了眼睛，竭力克制几如狂乱的鼓噪，我从宇宙起源想到到校规校训，惊讶地发现我无法拆解字句，无法解读从我诞生以来我生命中的每一刻，凌乱的呼吸海水一样把我淹没，心脏在床垫上的每一下重跳都把我更深地锤入海中，我彻底地沉入其中。我希望他没有发觉。尽管我听到他的呼吸已经乱了。

我们仍旧维持着躺着的姿势，直到天光微亮我才模模糊糊地睡过去，等我醒来的时候，他已经出门上班了。

一切都没有停下来，因为可预见的离别已经近在眼前，不舍使他对我愈加纵容，我的恐慌也日复一日地加重，像在深谷上走高索，越走越觉得链条变细，终于在首都高校的老师将我作为重点招徕对象轮番来到我家里与我和爸爸商谈那天，我无法再走下去。

他远比我要激动，直到老师们告辞之后他还处于强袭来的喜悦之余震中，我走到他跟前，他如梦初醒地看着我。对，我明白。我俯下托住他的脸，在他额头上轻轻一吻，然后落下，栖伏在他的膝头。他几乎没有犹豫，轻轻地抚弄着我的头颅，一种悲哀的感觉涌上来，把我的声音压得更哑，“可以和我一起去吗？”

“当然。”

“我不是说……可以和我一起住在那边吗……”

他的手停了下来，少顷，他的手又接着动了起来。“这不可能啊。”他的指尖沿着我的耳廓边缘描绘经络般缓缓下划，“我得赚钱养我们两个，”他的手抬起来，又从顶上沿着另一条线往下划，“而且我们的房子怎么办？”他伸出掌来贴合我的发顶，轻轻揉了揉，“我去到那边，一个人也不认识，不想……”他沉默下来，我静静地伏在他腿上。 

“不想再开始新生活了。”不知道过了多久，或许是我和他的腿都麻到没知觉，他终于还是说出来。“我也不喜欢大城市。”说这句话时他应该笑了，我从下朝上地看，望见了他眼里的霾。

那天晚上他久违地回到自己的房间睡了，好像狠下心要把我抛下一样，但是第二天学校志愿的事情又把我们绑在一起，左右我早有规划，所以这事很快尘埃落定。隔天他又默默在我房间睡下，我们默契地缄口不谈有关未来、不触碰有关我们之间，像没有明天那样享受当下，在日子底下蒙着头混。

新生活的开始好像应该有明确的界限，但一切的发生都比想象要模糊，最后在我印象里明晰的只有那天我和他的泪。

在首都上学很难，先捉襟见肘的生活费只是表象的一层，冲击是构建在这之上的，阶级的差异此时才真正的第一次在我生活里露面，有限的见闻和才识储备让我在人群里很快枯竭，但这一切都比不上不能和李泰容见面更难。最夸张的时候我在路边停下，几个小时之后在冷风中醒来，宿舍已经关门了。这件事之后，我的身体像陡然打开了新的有效休整的开关，我在体育课上昏睡，上班时候打盹，最终被背到校医院确诊低血糖。我不得不每天吃糖，但对我而言，生活中真正能给我补充糖分的唯有每天和李泰容联系的那几分钟，我们一天也没有中断过。大一结束的时候我给他买了机票来接我，他竟然没怎么推拒便很快同意，在学校里见到我的那一刻就哭了，他走过来小心翼翼地抱我，我都被自己硌的疼。我们俩抱在一起，像一把捆住的枯柴。

第二年他开始每个月给我多打五百块生活费，我还是忙得没日没夜，但事情渐渐有了起色，那一年结末我躺在宿舍的床上思索着他如何度过新年进入梦乡，缠绵的思绪萦绕着他寂寥的新年之夜，然后冲进去。我辅导员给他打电话。我走过一条又暗又长的甬道，走到尽头的时候就看到他站在一片纯白的祝福里等候着我，真好，可我太累了，只是确认了他在那里，就睡了过去。这次我的梦里，不用再走那些又苦又长又黑又怕的路。我睡得又沉又甜，我终于安心了。等到我再醒过来，他正趴在我的手边睡着，我还没动，他就醒了，眼睛是以往没休息好的那样红，他说，他真讨厌医院。他以后再不想来了。

我拉着他的手，说，好想知道为什么医院都建成白色的。是天使都会被人的生死召来吗。

他站起来，说，你要吃什么，我去给你买吃的。

我说，我要吃你做的爆炒猪肚丝、珍熬八宝粥、慢炖老母鸡。

他笑了，然后看着像是真的思索起来。

我连忙圆场，开玩笑的，楼下给我打盒饭就行，要不你出去买点好吃的我俩一起吃也行。

他回来的时候，发现我又睡着了。

大约一周之后，他替我拿来了实习项目的通知函，我高兴地亲了一下他，他迅速地瞟了一眼病床四周，我又亲了他一下，被他拉下来攥着手，我笑得像除夕的凌晨偷吃到糖，他不惯又拿我没有办法。

“我们去吃大餐吧。”我说。

我们的新年这才真正地开始了，他去给我办出院手续，我收拾自己几如无有的行李，像两片绒羽，一路轻飘飘的，直到因无预约被餐厅拒之门外我都还虚浮着，回头看到他，我才好像缓缓着陆坠地，快乐的虚幻感一路下沉，我们深陷在软椅中，看着他因菜谱微微紧张起来的面容，快乐的真实感慢慢地漂浮起来。正恰杯中的冰块打了一个胡旋，撞击杯壁的一下。我洋溢在这种清透又易得的梦幻之中，柠檬的切片已经被完全地穿破了，果肉四散在杯里的汽水中，我打了个战。我点了两道菜，他因而被制，不得不在服务员无声地催促中磨叽地再点两道菜。

“新年快乐。”我攥住了我的杯子。

“新年快乐～”

“叮”

实习的工作时长同正式工一样长，我没法再兼顾便利店的兼职。我回到家（在首都租的房子）的时候，李泰容正躺在床上发呆，房子的空间太小，可供他发挥的余地着实不多。

我走过去，坐到他身边，他抬眼望我，抛出一个问句。

我和他视线相接，直直俯望着他，他的目光单纯而澄澈，静静在空中漂浮着，像宇宙中的一束星光，从过去穿透到未来，只是在虚空中静静漂浮着，一句连逗号都未夹有的问句。我忽然发觉我无处着力，尽管我自上而下地看他，这并不使我感到更有力，和预想中的不同，不确定的感觉袭来得是如此突然，我看着他，在空中举棋不定。

“怎么了？”静峙近一分钟，他伸出手拉我一把。

于是我就向前迈进一步，被他搀扶着的语气，“你能不能去便利店接替我在那里的兼职？”我祈求他别放手，为此牵扯出一个又一个尽可能多的理由，“实习过后我还想接着做现在这份兼职，这家便利店的地理位置很好，时间上也很灵活便于我兼顾学校和打工的事。”我使它们听起来尽可能圆融完满、逻辑自洽，然而，在这样的情形下，理由的可信度是不足以光凭借逻辑的可证性来论明的，甚至有赖于他的心情所划拨的配合度。他没给一点反应，我心下凉了大半截。像铁了心要松手。我胸中忐忑，暗怀鬼胎，不知他信了几成，正似游移不定，徘徊不前。我没立场生气，但还是郁郁愤懑起来。我不明白。这是为什么？

他给我一点涟漪，“过一阵子我就回去了。”水纹抖动起来，很快他盛放不住，移开了目光，像一个拉响的警报，我就发作起来，一切早给过预兆，不安使我内部的构造层层崩塌，错落搭建成一个暂时稳定的犄角，水纹圈圈扩散开来，因为我的内里在片片掉落，就到了这个时刻，恐怖和不安一起爆发了。他给了我地面之下的颤动，于是将他困在了狭小空间的逼仄之下。

我都这样了……我吼叫起来。

他说对不起。

我不想听对不起。

我去看看别的行不行。他退让一步，我也就不好咄咄逼人。

我并不满意，忧虑像乌云一样笼罩着我，事实证明这并非不无道理，我在屋子里坐立不安到夜里十来点钟，终于接到一通电话，他打来的。

“喂？”

电话那头叹了口气，潮湿细碎的微漉，“你能来接我吗？”他说得又软又慢，听起来完全地被雨打湿了。

“你在哪？”我站起来。

一个不怎么偏僻甚至说得上显眼的酒吧，但显然上了年头，我进去的时候，男男女女很多，舞池的音乐震得我的心脏跟着跳。我在一个昏暗的吧台边找到了他，他歪斜得几乎要倒在桌上，桌角边缘盘踞着一个巨大的阴影，我即时警惕起来，小心翼翼地靠过去，男人也慢慢地在微弱的光线下被剥开面目来。他一早就注意到了我，一个高大、英俊，却易令人知觉危险的男人，像深暗海域下缓缓出现的巨物，它巡视领地，我被当场捕获，不动声色地等到我距离他足够近，他朝我露出一个笑容，一下令他的形象尽数消解，在震耳欲聋的音乐中他大声问我：“你是来接他的人吗？”我暗暗松了口气，对着他动作很大地点了点头。他大声喊：“需要我帮忙吗？”我摆了摆手。他给我一个莫名让我觉得是了然的笑容，端着自己的杯子离开了。

不管他。我弯下腰去，李泰容完全地倾倒在桌上了，“泰……”我的声音戛然而止，对上了一双眼睛，水光潋滟。在与地面平行的桌子上，我像倒下了，而他在那等着我，一个异常的空间，我们面对着面，他被我推倒，我则被他的眼泪牵绕着倒栽下来。

不喜欢就不做了。这句话在我的喉口蠕爬，差一点就要弹跳出来，又在里面粘住了，沾足不前，卡死了。

他的痛融化在泪光里，在眼眶里面来回地滚动，粼闪了几圈，最终扑簌簌地落下来。他闭上了眼睛，像铡刀落下。血刷地溅下，淹到我的嗓子口，三两下抠掉我的声带，直裂出一条大口，从那里可以直取出我的舌头。

“我想你。”

他说的声音不大，我却从他的翕动的口中清晰辨别出这句话。

他想谁？肯定不是想我。

我轰然倒下。

第二天醒来他就去了我在兼职的便利店，到了晚饭时间才回来，提起前一夜，他只郝然羞涩，羞愧自己竟然在外头喝醉了酒。“我也没想到，其实我只点了一杯什么……鸡尾酒，谁知喝完就……”他不好意思地挠挠脑袋，好似昨夜那些伤心的过往已经浑然忘却。除去羞郝的那点不自然，他神情自若不似作伪。一杯酒就能喝成这样？我疑心这一点。但他向来不擅长说谎和伪装，诚心去做反倒更容易被识破。我迟疑地拈起一筷子菜。

菜炒糊了，略有一点苦味。

“对不起。”是我做的菜。

“没关系。”他笑得眯眯的，挟了一大夹。

一如既往，他照单全收。

菜其实也并非那样难吃。

几天后，我去新公司入职，他也去了那家便利店兼职。

“好巧。”我愣住，对面的男人先声夺人。

“你们认识？”领着我来见导师的HR小吃了一惊，“那还需要面试吗？”她看向对方。

“不用了，我相信Jeffery的眼光。”他笑得眯起眼睛，猫咪一样的唇角微微上扬，大幅柔和了他，霎时令人觉得极亲和。

HR点点头，急匆匆离开去安排别的事。那男人向我解释，“很惊讶也很高兴在这见到你。首先，我得解释一下目前的情况，虽然抱歉但是没办法，由于公司内部的原因你原本的导师无法再承担这一职责，这个任务就被指派到了我这。我们理应有一场正式的面试，刚刚你也听到了，我把它免除了并且给出了理由。免除的理由当中还包括一点，就是你本身已经通过了你原导师的面试，因为公司的原因再对你多加一场面试我认为这对你不够公平。但，这是双向的选择，你仍然持有拒绝的权利，如果你不满意，你可以选择离开。”

我如一只航入百慕大三角的浓雾中正找不着北的迷船骤然望见灯塔的明明灯火，哪还能说什么——何况我本来就没有挑剔的权利——立时感激涕零地上了岸。

“那么，接下来的两个月就由我担任你的导师，自我介绍一下，我是Johnny，平时直接叫我名字就可以。相信你一定具备较强的独自解决问题的能力，但有些事你多问问我可能会好一些。判断力很重要。忠告到此为止，欢迎你来到这里和我一起共事，希望你因此度过一个愉快而充实的假期。”

我有时追忆，想到或许人的个性很强，初次见面时就已经显露端倪，如同一张卜起的塔罗牌简画——在接下来的日子里徐英浩向我展示了他有多长于判断，这也解释了为何那天他在酒吧里看到我来接李泰容就转身离开。他的洞察使得一切无需解释。关于自己的这一点他同样了然于胸，略多的关注就会给别人带来压力，因此他大多数时候都自敛关心。尽管他有意收敛，我还是察觉到一种额外的压力，正如他在酒吧守候李泰容，一种隐蔽的突兀，无逻辑的不适。可是感觉模糊且不可求证，我只能自担敏感，硬着头皮跟他共处。这种时候他倒隐隐然地更加兴致非凡。我从命运中得以一窥他的秉性——性格影响命运——他饶有兴趣地拿起为我占出的塔罗牌面时，是否已经看到了上面细细密密写满了的命运的秘文。

然后他转过一张无内容的脸，用谜一样的笑容正对着我。

“嗬——”吸了一大口加两倍炼乳的拿铁，我长长呼出一口气。太苦了，跟徐英浩在一起工作实在太苦了。

“道英？”身后传来一声小心翼翼的试探性呼喊。

我转过头。是之前在便利店兼职的朋友。

“你也在这？”

我点点头，“好巧。”

“是啊，我们找工作有吸引力吧……”他在我对面坐下来。

我向他露出一个略为尴尬的笑容，“如果你不介意的话，我们能不能走走？”成天跟徐英浩栽在一个办公室里，我已经对坐有阴影了。

“对了，之前你介绍来便利店工作的人，他好……”

“漂亮？”

“嗯，好看得超出现实也是。他好像……从电影里走出来的人一样。”

“……”

“那天他来到店里，一开始并没有说明来意，自己站在冰柜前发了十几分钟呆，惹得珊珊都好奇死了。正好我下班了，我换了衣服出来之后看他还在那里，就问了一下他有没有什么需要帮助的，他才告诉我他是你介绍来的。”

“噢，这样啊。”

“一般到这里，询问、约定面试时间，就结束了吧，但是，他看起来非常为难，他小心翼翼地问我是否可以带他熟悉一下便利店的周边环境。这也合情合理，正好我没什么事，就爽快地答应了他。”

他的脱离、断裂感就在这个过程中显现出来。

他不在意周边好吃的，也不关心周边好玩的，倒是那附近的办公楼建筑引起了他的注意，他以一种面对陷阱般的谨慎态度对待它们，既想近去看一眼，又小心翼翼地避开它们。据朋友的讲述，令他这样感受最为巅峰的一刻出现在李泰容用一种隐晦且期期艾艾的方式提出这样一个问题：店址周围是否存在着哪些“不能惹”的势力。

不合时宜停留在他身上的天真感被过长的时间腌臜，发酵成又浓又厚的荒诞迷离，仿佛一块颜色深暗的高达奶酪。而我在其中浸泡太久，即便经由别人指出之后意识到，也仍不知道该或能如何做，只能用细碎的实验探索铺满生活，在无伤大雅的一团迷雾中看花开花合，就这样不知不觉过了几年，我始终和徐英浩在一起工作，揣测他的心思已经不再像过去那般困难，但他对我观察的兴趣似乎丝毫未减。我从小单间搬到大主卧再搬到现在三室一厅的公寓，跟徐英浩的接连升迁和不忘提携不无关联；李泰容做了一年左右的便利店兼职之后就没有再做，在一段甚久的拉锯对峙之后，他留了下来，困守于一间小房，这时，他终于有闲、有钱可以做自己想做的事。在那之后没多久，他就投身于公益事业，一周去五次福利院，有一次他们在周末举办活动时我跟着他去过。他看起来特别幸福（尤其是和小孩子在一起玩的时候）。除了固定去福利院，他也会参加一些其他零散的志愿者活动，他是如此热心于公益，导致有时他一周之中对我的一到两次固定访问都让我恍惚这也是他公益活动的一部分。

我掀起他的志愿者帽子，把他抵在墙上亲吻。我早就想这么做了，从看见他笔正端直地站在热焰的一小方荫蔽下的时候，斑驳的树影在他的脸上亲吻，欲望蛇一样地钻进我的身体里；汗水从他的纯挚里直渗出来，他的手小幅地在脸周扇动，把最后一丝水分也挥发，我的喉咙干得像沙漠，当即要对他施一场暴行。

我的眼睑垂闭，喘息声在我耳边，那时他隐约露怯地看我一眼，使我遥遥想到此时他些些僵硬的躯体，所以我只递了一瓶水，令他避免了冰凉的卫生间。这场暴行阻止了那场暴行，原来这就是所谓以暴止暴。

“你……怎么了？”他扼住惊疑，小心翼翼只流露三分，五分的强自镇定让我在之下风起云涌。

为什么害怕我？

我低下头，更卖力地吻他，每一块肌肉都膻动，每一分力都使得精确到毫厘，打我从娘胎里出来积攒的吸吮的能力悉数倾出，我吻他像吻一颗正融化的方糖、一潭静放的清水，粼粼无风，倒挂在水中的月亮幻成一颗晶软的果冻，我费尽了力气才把它每一分都用我刺透而不使它破损，并被我生咽下去。令熟悉每轮攻占，侵入他每一个角落，我把他吻得腿软，他几乎失去抵抗地掉入我的怀抱。他的眼都湿了，犹如被水打落的桃花，然而意识到我之将行，还是分时分力伸出手来，“道英”，他从连喉口都用力的挣扎中溢出两声求救，“别这样！”我一把握住了，动作不凶横，意图却强烈。我在他脸周胡乱地啃，手直往要害伸。“别这样！！！”，他的手竟挣脱出来，慌乱之中给我一巴掌。

这迟来太久的一巴掌，令我的头整个地偏侧。

他亦被这巴掌震住，他从没打过我，或许，他从没打过任何人。

疼痛的火烧迅速蔓延开，愤怒借势把我透底，像一株被火吞没的植物，表面被逼出内部的水。

为什么不行？为什么我不行？

我扭头猛地抓住他，“李泰容，是你没推开我，是你没拒绝我，是你让我一步一步陷落，你让我习惯在你这沉沦。是你，是你把我弄成了今天这样！”，我越说越暴烈，“十年！十年了！！你要我再这样过到什么时候！”

“你明明也动情了不是吗？！！”

他被我推倒在沙发上，在从惊愕中回过神来之前两只手已经被我抓住摁在他的头顶，这下他的自我管束终于彻底地失灵，他真正而完全地惊慌起来，因为我真要行凶了。我的头沿着他的脖颈一路向下，另一只手也目的明确地直奔他的下腹腰间——解开他的皮带。

他从惊慌地叫我的名字到凶烈地暴叫我的全名，他几乎是在哭号了，尖声呼啸而过房间的每一个角落。“嗒”，皮带解开了。他突然不再动了，声音也完全地止息，我终于不得不抬起头，他满脸都是泪，但与此同时，脸上的神情却骤然收敛，挥毫泼墨之后一片决然的空白，一种将死之人才特有的镇定。他死死地盯住天花板，眼泪还在汩汩地冒出来，“你有信心再也不见我，你就做。”

我看着他，他看也不看我一眼。

我沉默地从他身上起身，放开他的手。他一动不动，直到我完全地退出到沙发外，他才缓慢地动作起身，低沉着头整弄自己，不看我一眼。

他起来，疾行到门边，突然停下。我始终保持着退开到沙发外的姿势，背对着门边。后来我仍然美梦地猜想，或许那时他看了我一眼，不深，但至少轮廓粗得能容放一丝眷恋。

“道英，”他说，最终还是决定给我留下一句忠告：“你比你想象中更易碎，因为你不知道你的界限在哪里。”

然后他开门，走掉。

我恍然想到徐英浩曾经对我说，我身上有一种像玻璃一样的特质，易碎，但看着坚硬，正是这一点使它更易碎。

原来是这样。

我颓然地倒落而下，如一堆被扫堆在犄角的碎玻璃，等待人来捡拾。

他骗了我。

从此之后我再没见到他。

他消失了。

至今我仍然在找他。

**李泰容**

秋天突如其来地来到了。

我回到家，看到家门口被秋雨氲泡过的婴儿，如同走在路上被第一片从空中落下的秋叶击中脸庞。我小心翼翼地伸出手碰了碰他的小手，冰冰凉，心下一惊，惶然之下战战兢兢地伸出食指探在他的鼻孔下方……

我全身的血液仿佛都凝固了。回过神来手忙脚乱地脱下了自己身上的衣服，裹起这个小小的婴孩，拼命地往街道上跑。

不要死啊。

我的视线变得模糊起来。

不要死啊！

我跑得几乎跌倒，在看到第一缕车灯的时候号啕出声，好像我第一天降生到这个世界上。

开车的师傅大抵也被我的惨状吓到，大夜之中一个年轻男孩抱着个什么哭得面目难辨，直愣愣往车前靠。他甚至没有责骂我，让我坐上了车就往最近的医院开。我哭得找不着北，在医院全靠着师傅忙前奔后地打点，我被他拖拽着把怀里的小孩交到护士小姐的手里。直至护士抱着他转身离开，我的眼泪才止下来。不是因为脱险，而是因为——

好奇怪。

我感到一种空茫感。

我默默地在医院的走廊座椅上坐下来，现实慢慢地爬回我的认知。

师傅没有离开，他站了片刻，走过来递过一支烟，“来一支吗？”

我摇摇头。

他在我身边坐了下来，拍了拍我的肩。沉默了片刻，他试探着问，“和老婆吵架了？”

我吸了吸鼻子，瓮声瓮气地回答他：“不是，我回家在家门口看见的。”

“哦，这样啊……”他小声干咳了两声，轻微扭了扭身子，氛围不大自然地沉寂了下来，我却并无知觉。

过了片刻，他突然站起来，小声清了下嗓，“我老婆还在家里……那个……你还有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

我茫然地抬起头。

“你身上有钱吗？”

“……”

他匆匆掏出钱包，从里面抽出了一沓钱。“你先收着。”

我站起来。

“我还有事先走了。”他拔腿往外，像是怕我把钱塞回他手里似的急急走开。

被塞进指尖的温热慢慢变凉。

我醒悟过来。

那是逃跑了。

“先生，您的孩子目前开始发热，尚未脱离危险。”护士小姐叹了口气，“总之请您先去一楼3号窗口先交一下宝宝住院的费用。”

我的新生活就这样用我一张惨白的脸色拉开了序幕。

“在玹。”交完钱等在病房外，我挂电话给男朋友，吵醒他睡眠，“我捡到一个婴儿。”

“……”

“我说，我捡到一个婴儿。”

“……”

“在我家附近的那个医院。”

挂掉电话，我靠着角落蹲下，看着医院走廊里黑夜中仍然明亮的过道灯，叹了长长一口气。

才出生这么几天啊……

指尖在玻璃上涂抹着。很像小动物呢，是很善良的长相吧。

玻璃后的婴孩啾啼一声，动了动身子。

你好呀，道英。

我正站在保温箱边逗弄着婴孩，在玹走了过来。昨夜凌晨在睡梦中被强制从家里的床上召唤到这里给他的眼下添了两抹青色，胡茬也冒出来了。

“泰容啊，”他的语气上下摸索，找捏一丝宜合的迟疑，“……”。

我更加专注地看着保温箱里的小宝宝，咿咿呀呀地小声逗他。这时候已经能看见了吗？

在玹呼出很重的一口气，“你打算把他怎么办？”

我垂着眼眸，“什么他呀，不是有名字吗……”

金道英。

包裹婴孩的毯子里暗缝了这歪歪扭扭的三个字，跟她偷偷摸摸丢小孩的动作一样见不得人。偏还是要放，再过歪斜也要把自己放一丝在这个小孩身上，即使让他于秋风般易逝。

真是无耻的父母啊，对吧？我轻轻敲他的玻璃。弃若敝履还要占你一份名字，真是太过分了。

我在转移话题。在玹惊慌起来，“泰容啊……”

我明白的。

我抬头朝他挤出一个不知道怎么样的笑。

才17岁、被赶出孤儿院的我，别说养婴儿，就是养只狗都很困难。

但是在那之前……我低下头看这个小生命。在玹上前一步，挤进我的视野，“那我先去上课了。”

“……”

“……”多踟蹰了一会儿，他仔仔细细看这个婴孩，从眉心间叹出一口气，重重地走掉了。

待到下午四点，我才匆匆从医院离开。医院距我上班的地方有些距离，我一路疯跑到绿灯的街口，喘了口气，绕开门口的招牌。也不知道怎么那么巧，‘shine’的漆皮大致剥落，只剩下大大的‘Sun’还清晰可辨。

从后门走进去，老板已经在里面忙前忙后。他横我一眼，“还不快去换衣服。”我不敢说话，默默低头进去换衣服。

换衣间里塞了七八套我的像是酒保或者侍应生的式样不尽相同的制服，全都是或男或女的客人送来的。因为好看，所以被破例允许未成年来这里工作，在看到一次我差点收下客人送的奇怪的衣服之后老板就勒令我不能收客人的任何东西，并且对客人说明要送也只能送这类的衣服。

也挺奇怪的，这种衣服有什么好送的，送了那么多套。

我一边擦杯子一边想。

“泰容啊，想什么呢？”

酒吧常客李敏雅不知道什么时候坐到吧台边的，吓了我一跳。

“这么入迷？”她更感兴趣，“苦恼什么啊，可以说给我听听哦。”

我摆放好擦干净的杯子，“老样子吗？”杯子稍微地被转动，灯光下流光莹莹。

“嗯嗯。”

我倒了一杯黑啤给她。

时间还早，吧台边上没什么人。黑啤递给李敏雅之后我就站在她旁边。想了想，“敏雅姐，你有小孩了吗？”

“噗——咳咳……咳”吓得我眉毛都飞掉，赶忙拿纸巾给她擦。

“我要是有了我还这样来这吗？”

那也不一定啊，我心里咕哝。

“怎么，你和你女友有了爱的结晶？”

“不是啊！……想养小动物，不是说……小动物小时候就像人类婴儿一样折腾吗。”

“唔……”她又呷了一口啤酒，“是挺折腾的，但是养大了也很快乐吧。人不就是付出的同时感到幸福吗。诶，我也好想养一只小动物啊……”

“为什么不养？”

“没时间陪它……也怕不能负起责任……嗯怎么说，我这个人持久性好像有点差的。”

“一旦养了就得当父母了吧？”

“kk，本质衣食父母啦。小泰容这么年轻可以当哥哥啊～”

“吁——”，我低下脸走开，“到底是怎么决定当父母的啊……”

年龄要长到几岁，手指要生到多长，肩膀要展到多宽，到底是怎么在一瞬间决定要生育一个小孩？

“小声嘀咕什么呢？”

敏雅笑得眼睛眯起来。

“嘀咕你以后小孩也像你一样。”

“别咒我小孩啊。”

我低头擦桌子，情不自禁从鼻腔里溜出一口叹息。玻璃的设计让光摔成碎片在杯底，跳进我的眼里变成几片光斑，从许愿池旁的渴望映射而来。讲不好真的是因为缺憾所以不甘，着了魔似的，越缺越要，越难越爱。

我抬起头来，在玹的身影撞进我的视线，我放下手里的杯子，朝他露出一个笑容。他的眼睛晶亮，闪着光趋过来，眉眼弯起来，隔空在我的眼睛上印一个亲吻。

“唷，眼睛都渗出蜜来了。”

“我饿了嘛。”

五块一个的煎饼果子，在玹常常给我带的晚餐，有的时候分开慢慢吃，最长可以吃2.5餐。我跟他分享过这个经验，听完以后他牵着我去到离开这里两条街的商业街边缘，给我点了一份麻辣烫豪华套餐。我努力地吃了，在我离开孤儿院两周的初秋，太温暖了，吃得我从头到脚地冒汗。隔壁大排档的烟气拍过来，忙着吃的间隙中我抽空瞧了他一眼。

“我喜欢你。”

“以后饿了来找我一起吃饭好不好？”

我还是打包了一半回去。

“你要喝一杯吗？”

在玹摇摇头。

“喝嘛，我请你，在这待着多无聊啊。”

在玹的眉头被人轻轻按下又舒展，坐到敏雅的旁边，“那我就不客气了，谢谢！”

到了结束的时候我觉得他有些醉意醺然了。

虽然很白净，但在玹看起来像酒量很好的人，我还从来没有见过他喝醉的样子。我没钱可以在酒上消耗，即使是批发价。

我急匆匆地跑去更衣室换衣出来，差点撞上在下班路上等我脸色微红的他。他把退开的我拉前一步，限制在他的怀臂范围之内。

“在玹，我闻到你身上的酒味了。”

“嗯。”他很低地应声，听起来心不在焉。

“你醉了吗？”

回答我的是他的俯身。很奇怪，一直在饮酒的人，嘴唇竟然有些干燥，但还是很柔软。又湿又软的舌头搅进来，有一股酸涩的味道，他的睫毛若有似无地扫弄过我的绒毛，试图安抚我的不适感。

实在不是什么好味道。

他也被这味道弄的不适，唇舌分开的时候眼睛在说喜欢，喉咙里却冒出另一种话，“泰容，你得把他送到孤儿院去。”

我们之间的呼吸都掉落下来，我和他僵站在原地。声音换一种物态从头来过，流态升化成气态，气态又降落成固态，缓缓将我们覆满。我们彼此都在等待着，意味着冬末初春的那一声响。

我没等到，于是我做先融化的那一方。“我当然。”

他松了劲，头的重量转移到我的肩膀上，流沙一样灌进我的心里。我抱住他，像抱住一截枯木，又好像接住即将倒下的十字架。“但是不会这么快啊，送到孤儿院也不是随便就把他扔那啊。”

“嗯。”他像近乎无意识地应答。

“给我点时间，我想给他找个好一点的。”我盯着夜空中昏黄将暗的路灯，忍住，从喉咙口涌出的大股的不适。

“好。”他的声音轻柔得像羽毛，搔得我喉咙又痒又痛。

道英，你是不是能很快地适应，要比我们好得多。

我开始医院、酒吧、家和找孤儿院四头跑的日子，好在这持续不了太久，道英的生命力值得称道，再多病久一点我大概就该把自己卖出去了。

我在医院缓慢笨拙地了解和学习婴孩需要的基础物品和照护常识。因为太过年轻的面庞，常常被人误认为是人生路上崴了脚，一步踏空行错路的冒失青年。我笑得眼角压下，很感谢在玹把我拽出这样的泥潭。但是当我抱着道英，看着在玹忙前忙后地办理手续，突然觉得其实也并没有什么分别：一对行差踏错的新手父母和一个不谙世事的小小婴孩。在玹行迹匆匆地走过来。

或许我比他们还要差。

道英就这样被我接回家了。

三个月大的婴孩，饭时不定。我的睡眠被分割成二十四小时内随处可捡的碎片。有时候，或者经常，在玹会把我的碎片捡起来，拼成一块，为此，他不得不和我一样，学习照料好婴儿的知识。

我伏在他脸上亲吻。

在玹一定会是一个好爸爸。

“那我走了。”

他给我拿上口罩，对我挥挥手。

我感冒了，这让我有些担心，在玹说有口罩就好。这就是最完全的准备。

我在城东的孤儿院长大，城东的孤儿院有一条隐秘的共识：城西的孤儿院比我们待的地方好得多。吃不完的糖果，饱足的一日三餐、点心水果，温柔甜笑的姐姐，充满正义的警官的可辖范围之内……城东孤儿院的人们在口中失掉谈论城西的声音，内心却被不停涌出的想象充盈。这才在每一个黑夜里有一个柔软着陆处，供得安静入眠。

戴好了口罩，我紧张地前行，很怕因为感冒保安把我驱逐回去。

我站在福利院旁，这边有一栋楼，楼里墙壁上黑色的长条痕迹像烧焦我心房离开的烙铁，一条又一条，错杂得可怖……我试图沉默，却无法打破这里曾充斥的喊叫和哭笑，我咽下一口窒闭的空气，废门上的铁锈几乎要从我眼里扑簌而下，为什么在流奶与蜜的应许之地的入口旁有一栋废弃的精神病院？我转过头，身后破败的整栋建筑扭成我摇摇欲坠的影子。

只是病院在门口而已。

我走到门口，没有门卫。吸一口气，我拉开门走进去，日头尚好，白茫茫浇了一片大水泥地。

寂静和寂静在交谈，谈话声四面八方地朝我涌挤过来，织成一张密不透风的网，我无法发出一声响动。

脚后跟被推着往前，亦亦踏上了面前的水泥地，空旷掷地有声，我每一步都有踩碎阳光发出喧扰的错觉。不远处的娱乐设施懂得这里的语言，静静晃动着。我想看看清楚它们的景况，侧着眼睛斜瞥过去，马上被刺闪着十字的阳光驳回目光。

我有点后悔自己一个人来了。

我依稀也懂得了这里的语言，迅雷不及掩耳之势闪电般劈下的一个巴掌，唤醒了写刻在血液里的熟悉感——不太久远但很深刻的回溯。静默无声地推开了楼房的大门，仍然是空无一人，没有小孩，也没有老人。一样的无人。我的心往下沉。还是朝前走，先两步还觉不出来，往里走了五六步，弥散的味道就跟我撞面了。屎尿的气息混杂在空中，我不由自主打了个冷噤，强忍着，仍是往里走，愈是浓烈愈是向前，终于我分不清是哪一间，我随便推开一间房的门，随即蹲下干呕起来。

“谁啊？”

越干呕越是吸得大口。

“你是谁啊？谁允许你进来的！”

有人上来抓住我。我呕得根本止不住。

“你是谁？！你来干什么的？”

他们一边架住我一边在我身上翻找。我的胃剧烈收缩起来。

“呕——”

这下子真的吐出来，其中一个人闪避不及，身上溅上了星星点点，他大声地咒骂起来，两手把我推搡往外。

“——咳、嗬—咳咳——”我还没直起身子，脚下踉跄了几步，左边鞋子也遭了殃。

就势跌撞地跑了出去。

我一下冲出了福利院的大门，看也不看旁边废弃的精神病院，一路飞奔疯了一样跑回了大街上。

小雨像换季那样下起来了。

“你……怎么……”

在玹的喜悦变成疑惑再变成了然了难堪的无奈，小雨变成中雨再变成季末暴雨，我哭到喉头打嗝，他放下沉默朝我走过来，没管我还脏着的鞋子，把我圈到怀里，头按到他肩上。

仰着头，他轻拍我的脊背，然后侧头亲了一下我哭红的耳朵。

我们维持着这个姿势，过了一会儿，他轻声地哼起歌来，接着渐渐地唱出声，搂着我在原地慢慢地旋转起来，

“心から爱せる人

心から爱しい人

この仆の爱の真ん中には

いつも心(きみ)がいるから”

是我听不懂的日语歌，但很温柔，我一点点止息沉静。他捧起我的脸来，仔细端详着。我闭上眼睛。他接住了我，情绪绵长，时间放缓，直到慢到我无法呼吸，无法再切割。我大喘着气跟他分开，他的目光拉伸得幽藏深邃，黑黝黝地直视着我。

“我们去洗澡吧。”

衣服散得比想象中更少，被淋浴头打湿的时候，缭绕起的雾气像让我醉倒的酒，我的额头通红，眼睛通红，脸蛋通红，喉咙也通红，这红色一路沿着食道向下，火烧火燎地经过我空荡荡的胃袋，毫无窒碍地烧穿我幽暗曲折的肠道，它们扭动起来，不知道是想讨要一个公道，还是急着找一个倾泻的出口。红色从我身上蔓延直到在玹的身上去，先是手，然后嘴巴、脸，雾气弥绕，他像撒了一层粉淡的光。透着朦白的水雾，暖红顺着他赤白的脖子迅速推下，像一场急性的传染病，越是往下越是变红，我却因此更放肆。直到我的手擦蹭过尾椎，他才一下弹跳反射般制住我的两手，粗重的喘息声仿佛烧透了的木材，带出火星气，每一下刮擦都令我的耳膜一下跳动，我突然手足无措起来，犯了罪般不安地等待他的审判。

“你知道要怎么做吗？”

我更加惶惑，雾蒙蒙地看他。

他的头侧了一下。

他瞥见我了。

一霎那，我全身的血液冷冻，恐惧从四面八方向我潮涌而来，我被推下去，无法动弹，视线里只牢牢的是那双眼睛，周边通红，中间却黝黑，愈红愈黑，红的发黑，发了紫，肿胀地抽在我身上，鞭条一样挞伐。我越哭他愈凶，所以我拼命忍住眼泪。

他低头下来，洗劫我嘴里的所有甜味。尾椎处细细密密，我越战战兢兢。“放松，泰容。”

我抽出一口气，试图照他说的做，越是努力越是反效果。我着急极了，满头大汗，他的不耐在穴口打转，越发向里。捅进来，一点一点在侵蚀。

“泰容，”他更柔声，“放松点。”

我看见同样焦灼的脸，被欲望烧得红烫的脸颊。在玹的手在我的身上四处动作，急着想要安抚我。早就软下去，疲贴着腿根，像在玹垂眸下去的眼神，抽打我一耳光，羞愧似婊子被扒光了衣服，我拉住往下蹲的他。

“进来吧。”眼前又模糊起来，“别管了。”声音被扯成风中的柳絮，绵软地阻塞气管。

“好不了了。”

通道里有沙子灌进来，冲积进我的大脑，细碎的痛感占满我整条神经。

在玹不知如何是好，手忙脚乱地擦拭我的眼泪。“别哭，泰容，不要哭。”

“不要哭。”他反复呢喃这一句。

我的手摸到他的阴茎，滑动着套弄起来。他的鼻间撞出一声闷哼，我靠进他的怀里，面目模糊地在他耳边。

“在玹，快进来。”

我已经模糊到不知道有没有说这句话。

“泰容”，他轻轻地抚摸我的头发，濡濡地舔舐我的眼睑。

疼痛陡然攀升起来，看着在玹不自觉皱起的眉峰，我知道他也好不到哪去，我竭力放松，太痛了，我攀在他身上微微痉挛，可是竟然有一点熟悉。我们大喘着气，彼此凌乱，还以为是一场艰巨的拉练，擂台上最后三分钟的两个拳击手。我整个人抱住他，缠到他身上去，两腿打开又合拢，弄得他喉咙又溢出一点声响。完全地进去了。现在能够更好的开合。

“泰容”，他凑过来，一路胡乱地吻，焦急地捕捉我的嘴巴，“泰容”，他的手在我的屁股下面乱动。他找到了，含住了，满意了，托着我，上下高低耸动起来，我被他紧叼着唇舌，吻得很凶恶，喉咙间发出挣扎的碎响，背部一阵凉意，走上竟不平的路面，很急，显得啪啪的声音格外清晰；又不是那么急，他还在跟我接吻，好像要把我吻死似的。

“泰容”，很含混的声响，他在我脸上细密落吻，“泰容”，我着了陆，他重新动作，抬起头来，竟然很慢，但是很深，我看到夕阳下他的脸庞，闪着微光的眼睛，含情脉脉，格外美丽。

“呃”，我皱起眉头，抓住他的手，太深了，像要把我钉死在这。他又下来，整个人压制住我。脖子很痒，乳头在痛，另一只手在我身上游弋，慢慢滑到下腹，“不要”，我挣扎起来。小动物戏停止了，我很快被镇压，两手被禁锢在头顶。“不要，在玹！”我哭喊起来，乱扭着身子，必定活像砧板上的一尾鱼。他居高临下地看我，手在我的“鸡鸡”上动作。

快感比羞耻更难耐，鼻翼翕动，我以为我是要溺死的鱼。大张着口呼吸，怎么都吸不够。

过多的氧气使我空白。

“泰容，是不是很舒服啊。”

“泰容，你看看你，明明很喜欢。”

我无助极了，抽抽噎噎地哭起来。

“好一副淫荡的身体，”

模糊的话语幻觉一样在出现。

“真是天生的婊子。”

“不要……”

在玹的速度突然变快。我只是哭，

“要惩罚你了。”

被钉在耻辱柱上。

羞耻和愧疚扼杀了我，但我还是“尿”了出来。我一边在哭嗝中漏出呻吟，一边在他的撞击下颠簸，海面破碎又重合，我粼散在中央，太阳光穿透了我，把我熊熊燃烧成灰烬。

太糟了，我的哭止不下来，从眼泪里模糊看着在玹微微失了神的脸庞，我竭力看清，他却很快被我的抽泣唤醒。他的眼神逐渐聚拢，目光有了焦点，他注视着我，不言语，光裸的肌肤遇到一阵凉风，我的哭被恫吓。

他俯身下来，轻轻地吻我。他还在安抚我，我放松下来。但很快，我察觉到异物的侵入。

“嗯……”

他按压着，在里头打着旋，旋转。在上头，细细地吻咬我的下颌，吮吸我的脖颈，啃噬我的锁骨。他在等什么？越探越深，修长的中指也顶进去，在里面四处摸寻。突然之间，我夹紧了屁股，一种奇怪的感觉袭击了我。

“在玹，我……我、好像……又……”我结结巴巴地说。

他的手被紧紧吸附住，察觉到这一点，他停止了动作。他没理我，头继续往下，在我的乳首上啃噬起来。手又顶上刚刚那片区域，我一阵战栗，在双重夹击的快感下泥足深陷，性器颤颤巍巍地立起来。

“不要了在玹……”

我的语音在紧张和快感中变形，推拒的手的意味也像变调，仿若欲拒还迎，意识到这一点，我更羞燥。然而他径管一路朝下，手里头动作也更加强烈，我感知到危险，却无法动弹。光是用手，他就要教我死去活来，我连声哀叫着求饶，一声高过一声，一下快过一下。眼泪不可自抑地从眼角滑落下来。

“我不行了……”

说完之后，在玹竟然把手拿了出来。

“呜……呜呜—”，我难耐地扭动着身子，“在玹…呜……”我的脸剧烈地烧起来，我说不出口，但我好难受。

唇舌流连到了下腹部，一手掐着我的腰，他竟有本事咬一口。疼痛迅速弥散开来，密密的蚂蚁一样爬过，但他并不就此停下，仿佛长大了的小狗似的，意识到乳牙咬疼了你，又讨好安抚似的一口一口舔起来，舔着舔着就舔到了直挺挺的柱身上去。手也撤了下来，握着囊袋，沿着边缘向上一圈地刮弄上去，我一抖，柱口前端又喷出一点汁液。他一口含了下去，一个深埋，“咳…咳”，他压抑着咳嗽，（手抵压着喉咙口）在努力适应着。而我已经无暇顾及这些，温暖包裹了我，湿热温暖的甬道收容了我。从没这么舒适过，我像回到了母亲的子宫之内，世界上最初的避难所。我迷茫地看着天花板，我想亲亲他，亲他的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的嘴巴，喉头一紧，攥着他头发的手竟把他的头又往下按了按。“咳—咳、咳”他退了一点出来，但并不就此离开，两只手囫囵地刮擦我的阴囊，舌尖从铃口打着旋地摩挲到冠状沟。我失神地想：在玹漂亮的弹钢琴的手。

抽搐猝不及防地降临，我下意识地前顶了一下，被按着脑袋的在玹被迫给我来了一次深喉，慌张使他喉部的肌肉绷直、拉紧……

在玹脸色微红地进入我的视野，被我呛的，眼尾发红，嘴边上还溅上了星星点点白浊，看上去委屈又可怜。我觉得很不好意思，他上来就讨吻，很快亲得我眉头直拱。咸腥的味道被扫卷到口腔的每一个角落里，委实难吃，直让我为了因愧疚而接他的吻而后悔。

他恶作剧得逞一样的神气，对我说：“也尝尝你的味道。”

我靠近舔舐他嘴边的精液，他怔住，然后又吻到他的口里去。怔忡过后，他旋即加深这个吻。

亲着亲着，我又被他翻过去，他从背后拥着我，手搭到我的性器上抠弄着。我大窘：还来？

“泰容……”他在我耳边轻声开口。

“嗯？”

他叹口气，“算了。”

两手握住了我的臀瓣，“等会儿你记得夹紧屁股。”他交代我。

我还没来得及表达疑惑，他就把自己埋在我的臀瓣之内抽动起来，恶狠狠地。

“啪。”他一巴掌抽在我的屁股上。

我马上把屁股夹紧了。在视线的上下晃动中，我感到一种可怖。不知是不是我错觉，虽然是在用屁股瓣给他交媾，总觉得每一下他都在往那处顶。他的手缠到我的腰上来，把我彻底翻过来，这下果然给撞进去。

下腹给垫了一块枕头，他记住了刚才那处位置，每次都使了劲地往那顶。早就想那么做了吧，我被他撞得神志涣散，反手抓住他的手臂，然后呢？我不知道能做什么，要或不要我都无法承受。龟头的前端已经湿透，一下一下地撞在腹前，他一只手插在我的口里搅玩着我的口舌，另一只手交缠着我的两臂，不允许我去碰一下我的分身，我难受极了，不由自主地下蹭，只被他撞得更狠，每一下都准确戳在那个位置。很快，我痉挛着，软软倒下去，他也被我的穴肉绞出一声低呐，像一道闪电，劈开来，贯穿起来，世界被分割成几片，下一秒你才知道是幻觉，又重合起来，变成混沌的天地。

热流的喷溅使我们瑟缩颤抖，从世界诞生之初开始，那静默沉谧的几亿年，我躺在那里，任由时间从我的身上经过，直到世界上第一声啼哭打破寂静。

“糟了，道英！”我挣扎着爬起来。

肯定是饿了。

那时我忘记了察看在玹的表情，大约就是从那一刻起，我们之间的缝隙忍无可忍地迸裂开来。他第一次清晰地意识到我们中间出现了不可忽视的第三个人，而我的痛苦出现又被另一种幸福覆盖，理所当然地，我学会假装忽视那些难过。无论它出现多少，都会有另一种幸福充盈它。

我们默契地对把道英送走这件事避而不谈，他清楚我已经绝不可能把道英送去孤儿院，我懦于触及我生命里出现的那些隐秘伤痕。而我们认识的人又不足以解决收养一个婴儿这类的问题，但我们都清楚，抚育婴儿这件事对于我来说就是个无底洞，吸走对未来的一切想象，因为你根本不敢抬头看一眼到底有没有终点。我感激他的体贴，陪着我装聋作哑，尽管我们之间的相处越来越不平。吵架过后又和好，争吵之后又拥抱，像每一对烂俗的情侣，为着不可避免的矛盾做尽感情修补，让人误会爱情只不过是一场初印象的自我催眠。

崩溃是窥破我内心的鬼，我进它退，我停它进。每一个飘起星光的夜晚，我都轻易会被失去的恐惧魇住，又被婴儿的哭声啼醒，来来回回，连老板都问我要不要去他家吃晚饭。我很苍白地笑，因为没有钱，他们连我去吸毒都不会加以设想。在玹的情热是随着季节推换而下降的温度，他发自内心地抗拒道英，对他的照顾能少则少，到了后来，他完全地不需要见着他了。我们之间像一场脱敏，无法一次承受的苦痛被分割成多次的反复演练，我很想用若干来描述，因为那样听起来像是没有尽头。即便是像这样过下去，我也已经足够幸福了。

“最近小郑怎么不来啦？”敏雅靠着吧台问我。

我侧着头就转过身去，“啊？没有吧……他原来也没有……”

“吵架了？”敏雅压根不打算听我絮絮叨叨的解释，打断我。

“说什么呢。”我转回身来朝她亮出一个笑容。 

是在玹。

他拎着一个袋子站在三步之外。

他走过来，朝我们笑笑，“晚上好。”

我点点头，“嗯…唔嗯”。低下头好似看杯子。

“……”

再抬起头，敏雅不知什么时候已经走开了。在玹在吧台边上理着他带来的东西。

我把杯子又理了理，无人注视下的小心翼翼，我唯恐它发出声音。幸而这时候人也渐渐地多起来了，偶尔的失误也能淹没在人为的嘈杂之下。

他也在放东西，比我要故意。

“泰容，”

我抬头，迎面撞上一颗青翠的果子。

“我想喝莫吉托。”

“……什么？”

“给我做杯莫吉托吧。”他把手动压汁器伸到我面前。

我看着他，他也看着我。这不算一个很过分的请求，即使是在我工作的地方（我工作的小酒吧并不贩卖调酒），但太突兀了，尤其是作为一场预谋来说。我不着边际，就很犹疑。

“喂，你干嘛呢？”旁边不知道什么时候靠过来一个客人。

看得太专注了。我移开视线，看向出声的客人，隐约调笑的神情和不怎么掩饰的打抱不平的意味。我在酒吧一向是容易遇到奇怪的事，就连在玹都给我解围过几次。今天在玹却一反他待人的常态，并不搭理那人，只把手动压汁机“当”地搁到台面上，声音不大，但金属与石质细裂的摩擦声犹如冰上的裂纹一样沿着我的耳朵生长起来。我很受震动，不知为何，竟有丝心惊肉跳。太过反常了，我从没见过散发着冷气的在玹，我向来见着他的时候，春风化雨于他像是天生的一身气质，从来不知道，他敛去温柔的时候冷冽于他也是这样的天然。不知不觉间，手动压汁机我已经握到手上。

我醒过神来，张皇地抬起头，又反射性挤出一个笑，扬了一下压汁机，“没什么，他让我调酒给他。”

大约我的状貌显得狼狈，那人没有就此止休，他拦住我，“泰容，你不必做。”他直直看着在玹，“你们酒吧本来就不卖调酒。”

在玹没看他也没看我，自顾自的，坐在那里，露出一个无语了的笑容，有多好笑似的，笑得他沉沉低下头去。那笑意倏然消逝了。

“加钱。”

我觉得他的声音有点异样，但又怕是我的错觉。

“做吗？”那个客人看着我。

我突然觉得很烦厌，这个人的好心肠一下子让我的举动变了味道，好像我是为了钱才做的一样。

但我还是点点头。

那人兴高采烈地坐下来，“我也要我也要！”

“多少钱啊？”

在玹掏出500元压在台上。

那人见了思考了一阵，起身走了。

在玹掏出一张纸递过来，我接过，上面写着莫吉托的做法。

“李泰容，”他看着我，“像这种有个人要求的叫特调，要卖得更贵知道吗。”灯光下眸子淡得像琥珀。

又一沓钱压在台上。

他低下头去。

我看着他抄的单子：

1、薄荷洗净，放入清水中浸泡一会儿，取下嫩尖，余下同白砂糖一同捣碎；

2、把薄荷碎放入杯中；

3、各1/2柠檬和青柠切尖角，分别挤出果汁并将其放入杯中；

4、置冰，倒入朗姆酒（60ml）和适量苏打水

“出来得有点晚了，有些东西没备到，你随便凑凑吧。”

我看向袋子里：没有薄荷、白色的……我攒在他家的糖包，有很多，……甚至还有奶精。

我喜欢吃甜，合适的地方总会多拿几包糖包，有时候也顺奶精，偶尔吃乳糖。在玹也习惯了，点外卖时多要两包糖，卖饮料会顺手带奶精，累在他家壁橱里，等着我去翻。

我悄悄瞥了他一眼，有点茫然。

首先甜味总是好的。我摸出一瓶百加得，模糊感觉这酒有点劣。这里的洋酒不太常售，老板当时进这批酒我记得……晃了晃手里的酒，搁在台上开了。也没得选。

我撕开三包糖，倒出两包半，分出四分之三，再分出四分之三的三分之一捣碎了。先把粗的糖垫底，再把糖粉撒上去。青黄柠檬对半切开，黄色柠檬切十字挤汁进杯。考虑了一下，我从剩下的一半黄柠檬上切下一片放入杯中，从冰柜里拿出苏打水倒了三分之一杯进去。青柠切成小块替代绿色装饰。朗姆酒倒满杯。想了想，倒了一点奶精进去。

我觉得看起来很糟。

虽然我没有看过莫吉托是什么样子。

但大概不会像一杯劣质牛奶掉了几块柠檬下去。没有冰块，柠檬也不浮起来，点缀的绿色全沉积在杯底。

我插了根吸管下去，搅了搅，尝了尝味道。奶味不重，但是缺乏喝酒经历的我直接被朗姆冲得咳弯了身——好像很酸，也不知道到底是哪个味冲的。

在玹站起来伸手过来，“给我尝尝。”

我目不转睛地看他。

他呷了一口，面不改色，但我错觉从他眼里看出神色。

“差一点。”他说。

“比我最近的状况要差一点。”

他吸了一口气，“柠檬少放一半，青柠的果肉捣下来试试。奶精倒一半吧。”

我又按照他说的再做了一杯。

然后他喝完走了。也没说是来干什么。

恍恍惚惚撑到下班，照例从后门走出来，小巷的路面湿漉漉的，跟路边的霓虹灯光粘在一起。闪烁的彩光中倒映出一个黑色的人影，看样子像在抽烟。

什么时候开始抽烟了？

我有点高兴地走过去准备兴师问罪。

哦，原来是棒棒糖。

他从嘴里拿出来扔在地上，把我接进怀里接吻。

青苹果味。他加深这个吻，把甜味拉得无限长。

湿润的水汽打湿我的绒毛。我睁开眼睛，他看着我，晶亮的泪珠从他眼里滚落下来。

“我要走了。” 

“再见，泰容。”

在玹的离开和进入一样突然，像从天而降的流星，照亮适应后离开，我的问好和道别一样来不及。


End file.
